Fierce Love Between a Wolf and a Hybrid
by Mrs. Renesmee Black
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob finally fall in love and are together...but will everything hold in place? I know title and summary sucks. Sexual Content and Very Mature Scenes ;
1. The Imprint

Chapter 1: The Imprint

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!_ I waited in the living room pacing along the floor as I waited for Jacob. I couldn't _stand_ being away from Jacob. I didn't know if this feeling was normal. I was _in love_ with him. He didn't know that though. I would fantasize when I went to sleep about me and him kissing so passionately under the moon or holding hands while walking on the beach.

I suddenly heard a faint voice trying to get my attention.

"Nessie? Nessie!" I suddenly looked up to see my mom and my dad staring at me with their golden eyes in confused looks.

"Nessie, are you OK?" My dad asked. I simply nodded and waited for them to say something.

"Well, your dad and I are going to Grandma Renee's for the month. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Mom started grabbing her luggage.

"Yes mom I'll be fine. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself. And Jacob will be here to take care of me." _Even though he was supposed to be here a long time ago!_

"Technically, you're seven. And I don't know if we should leave you here with Jacob. But I'm sure he will take good care of you." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

Her and dad kissed me goodbye and drove away. I sat there on the couch tapping my foot on the floor impatiently.

Suddenly, I saw a car drive up. It was Jacob! I saw him get out of the driver's seat and smile. I quickly ran out of the house in my half-vampire speed and ran to his warm embrace.

"Where were you? I was starting to get worried." I gave him a worried look.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Nessie. The pack wanted to have a meeting. And my car wouldn't start." He softly stoked my hair. His cheek was on my head and I could feel him smile. _I loved it when he smiled._

"Then how did you get here?" I looked up at him curiously. As we walked inside he told me that he just didn't have gas so he ran to the gas station and put the gas in that bucket thing.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Jacob nodded as he opened a can of soda.

"Do you want to watch X-Men?"

"No. Hugh Jackman is _soo_ gay." He smirked.

"No he ain't! I love how his muscles flex in that new movie, Wolverine." I pretended to go _gaga_ for Hugh Jackman.

"Honey, I'm the _real _wolf in this town. Jacob pointed to himself with a conceited smile.

"Hugh Backman or whatever the fuck his name is can suck it."

I laughed. "Well what about…" I grabbed a DVD that was way in the back of the aisle.

I blushed as soon as I looked at the case. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob walk over to me.

"Let me see that." I quickly threw the DVD in the shelf. He gave me this weird look and reached for the DVD. I rapidly slapped his hand away and got another movie.

"Let's watch 300." I shoved the movie into him chest, hearing an _OOMPH! _noise from his mouth.

Jacob put the movie on and we both sat down on the couch I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. I secretly smiled and nuzzled my head in his chest. "What was that movie you threw back?" I looked up and saw him smirk.

I felt my whole face turn red and I looked away to the movie. "I love this part." I didn't know why I said that if I want paying attention to the movie. I looked at the movie and saw all these men getting slashed by the fierce fighter, Leonidas.

"You are _sooo_ thirsty right now." Jacob smirked and looked down at me. I felt the hand that was resting over my shoulder slowly rub on my arm.

"I don't see how I'm thirsty if the blood in there is fake, Jacob."

"Blood doesn't have to be fake for you to be thirsty, Nessie."

I grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off. "Well then, what do you wanna do right now?" I gave him a sexy smile…or at least I think I did.

Jake raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Whoever gets the biggest deer wins!" We both ran out the door as fast as we could. I saw Jacob phased as we were running past the trees.

I smiled while seeing his russet fur turn light then dark as we passed the trees' shade.

I walked over to the river to wipe the blood off of my face. I licked the remaining red substance off my fingers while Jake was sleeping. He looked so beautiful. Jake's horse-size wolf body outgrew the tall grass's length.

After I washed my face, I tiptoed over to his body and sat down beside him. I started to stroke his fur. He began to shift himself so his head was on my knee. As I scratched his neck, he licked my knee with his long, soft tongue.

I giggled and scratched under his neck. I saw his eyes close from the relief I was giving him. "Jake, let's go home."

He lifted his head and licked my face. I chuckled and we both ran home. He went into the house first to put his clothes on after he phased back. I sat outside for a few seconds admiring the wind's sound. I sat there daydreaming again about me and Jacob walking on the beach talking and kissing, and then walking to the house and making out on the couch while he began to take my shirt off-_What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not ready for that…am i?_

I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist and held me tight. "Come on beautiful." _God, I couldn't help but melt into the sound of his voice._

"Nessie, there's something I wanna say to you." He told me as we both walked into the house. _Oh God, what is gonna happen? Should I confess my feelings before he says anything?_

We sat down on the couch in silence. I saw his mouth open and just as he was about to say something I blurted out, "I love you Jacob." I could've sworn my face was in all shades of red.

"Nessie, what did you just tell me?"

_**To be continued…**_

**_Well what do you think? Be gentle on the reviews please? I'm writing my second chapter right way! Love u guys!!!_**


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2: The Confession

I stared at his wide eyes as he stared at mine. _Oh my God Nessie! You're so stupid! Why did you blurt it out?_

I turned my head to look away but he placed each hand on my cheek. I could feel the warm tears run down my cheek.

"Nessie, say it again." I lifted my eyes to look at him. His eyes were filled with happiness, even though his face was serious.

"I love you." I whispered as his fingers wiped my tears away. A smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too, Nessie." He gently caressed my cheek. I slowly moved my face closer to his. And right there and then, I felt my lips touch his. I was very nervous so I just gave him a little butterfly kiss on the lips, not letting my tongue touch. I gently pulled away enough just to see his eyes. His right hand left my cheek and glided to my neck. _God, that felt so good! _

Our breathing got heavier as we started to lean in again. He brushed his lips across mine. I giggled from tickling sensation he gave me. His lips were so _soft_. We kissed again, but this time, it was more intense. I started to part my lips, which gave him the hint that I wanted his tongue inside.

I felt his warm tongue slide in to fondle with mine. I moaned from the warm sensation of his mouth. That's when it hit me. I started to climb onto him with my legs on each side of his hips. Jake groaned when my legs wrapped around his waist. I never knew that this love he and I had for each other could be so…so lustful and intense!

I gripped his hair tightly and we started to kiss even harder. Since this was my first time kissing someone, I wasn't sure of what to do. So I started to grind myself on him. I moaned as the feeling between my legs grew. I guess Jake was getting aroused too. I felt his getting _really_ hard. I ground myself harder and he did the same. He moved his lips to my neck and started sucking. I moaned out his name. I tightened my legs and arms around him wanting more!

I ran my hands up and down his back. He moved from my neck to my lips again. Instead of him pleasuring me even more, I decided it his turn. I moved my lips to his neck and started to suck. Jake moaned my name out and I smiled.

I moved my mouth from his neck to his lips. Our tongues danced together as the lust was building even more. We stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Damn Nessie, what do you do to me?" He chuckled. I blushed and smiled.

"Jake, I never knew that- I never knew love could so….intense! I don't ever want to stop." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and said "Never."

"I love you Jacob. More than you know." I kissed his soft lips. I pulled away to put my head on his shoulder. Jake began to stroke my hair.

"Jake?" I squeaked.

"Yes, baby?" I lifted my head and looked deep in his eyes.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Ever since the day you were born." I lifted my brows in surprise. _Was that possible to fall in love that quick_?

He explained to me how he imprinted on me when he first saw me. _Well I guess that's how I started to feel the same._ He even explained how before I was born he was in love with my mom. _Eewww!_ But he told me that she didn't feel the same so I felt relieved that she didn't.

After that whole experience, we started acting like a couple. I wouldn't call it "acting like a couple." Starting from that point on, we were a couple. But I was scared because I never knew how to act like a girlfriend. I would learn how to though. What I was really scared of…was my parents. I don't know how Jake and I could tell them, but we'll worry about that later.

Right now…I'm happy where I was. More than _happy _actually. I was….oh God! I can't even explain it.

"Babe, you hungry?"

"Yeah babe. Really hungry." Jake sat on the table sipping his soda. I took the pot out of the cabinet and I set it on the stove. I turned around to find Jacob staring at me with a smug look on his face. I turned red and smiled.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down at the table. I took out a box of pasta and boiled it. I made tomato sauce with ground beef in it.

I served Jake his food and place my plate in front of me. He began to grub on it like there was no tomorrow. He finished it in minutes. I'm a slow eater when it came to human food so I didn't mind.

After that, we sat on the couch in silence. Pretty awkward. I decided to break the silence.

"Jakey, can we put some music on? Like have our own little party?" I turned to face him with a sexy smile.

"Hmmm…I don't know. What do you wanna do in the party Nessie?" I put my finger on his lips and slowly…and I mean _slowly_…ran it down from his lips, down his neck, to his stomach. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly.

"Please Jake?" I glided my little tongue from his cheek to his lips. His breathing got heavy and he nodded. I kissed him and ran to the radio. One of my favorite songs _Hotel Room_ by _Pitbull_ was playing. I began to move my hips to the beat.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you Jacob." I put my hands on my waist and moved my hips side to side. "I don't think you're going to be able to handle it baby."

I turned around so that my back was facing him. I felt his hands on mine while his member was on my ass, grinding with me.

"Wanna bet?" The sound of his voice made me wet. _Jake, you're gonna regret this badly!_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Sexy Surprise

Chapter 3: Sexy Surprise

I turned the music up a notch and walked over to Jacob. I tugged on his hand and walked backwards to the floor. His eyes watched my hips as I moved to the beat.

_**I want everybody to stop what they're doing**_**.**

_**Now if you're with somebody you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight**_

_**Make some noise…**_

_**Meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Meet me at the hotel room**_

I turned my back to his chest. His hands slowly ran across my arms to my hands. He pulled them up around his neck. I felt him inhale the scent of my hair.

_**Chorus**_:

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

I rested my head on his chest as I melted into music and the sensation of his hands all over my body. One hand was on my stomach as the other began to rub my thigh.

_**She like that freaky stuff, 2 in the oh! 1 in the ah!**_

_**That kinky stuff you nasty, but I like your type**_

_**And like T.I. it's whatever you like**_

_**Bring your girls, it's whatever tonight**_

_**Your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight**_

_**I'll check your pipes, oh you the healthy type**_

_**Well, here goes some egg whites**_

_**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty that gushy stuff**_

_**Let me tell you what we gon do, 2 plus 2**_

_**I'm gon undress you, then were gonna 3 and 3**_

_**You gon undress me, then we're gon go 4 and 4**_

_**We gon freak some more but first!**_

Jake's hand on my stomach pulled me closer to his member. I could feel it harden with each beat I ground on.

_**Chorus**_:

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

I whirled around to face him, his leg between mine. "Damn Nessie! I never knew how sexy you are when you dance." I giggled and put my arm around his neck.

"Is that bad, Jake?" I licked his neck. I ground harder on him.

"No baby. That's hot and sexy!"

_**After party in the hotel lobby**_

_**Then we go off to the room like vroom!**_

_**Put them fingers in your mouth, uh open up your blouse**_

_**And pull that G-string down south, ooh**_

_**Ok shawty, 1's a company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party**_

_**Your girl ain't with it, I got somebody**_

_**And by nature's she's naughty**_

_**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty that gushy stuff**_

_**Let me tell you what we gon do, 2 plus 2**_

_**I'm gon undress you, then were gonna 3 and 3**_

_**You gon undress me, then we're gon go 4 and 4**_

_**We gon freak some more but first!**_

As I ground my center on his leg, I could feel panties dampen. I have seen Jake without a shirt, but I wonder how he looked _naked_. That thought made me even more wet. Jake lifted his head and inhaled. He looked down at me and put on that sexy smile I loved.

_**Chorus**_:

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn**_

Another song came on right after that. This time, it was _Waiting for Tonight_ by _Jennifer Lopez_. Funny thing is that I would here this song when I was 3 and I would sing to it thinking about Jacob.

"Jake, I have a surprise for you." I took his hand and walked him to the couch.

"What is it baby?" He licked his lips and sat down. I kissed him and erotically said "It's a surprise. You're gonna have to sit here like a good little boy while you watch."

I walked over to the radio and put the music louder. I started to move my hips while my lips followed the words.

_**Like a movie scene**_

_**In the sweetest dreams**_

_**I've pictured us together**_

_**Now to feel your lips **_

_**On my fingertips**_

_**I have to say is even better**_

_**Then I ever thought it could possibly be**_

_**It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free**_

_**From all of my sadness**_

_**The tears that I've cried**_

_**I have spent all of my life**_

I looked at Jacob and saw his sexy smile on his face. I put my hands on my waist as I sang the chorus.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**When you would be here in my arms**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**I've dreamed of this love for so long**_

_**Waiting for tonight**_

"Do you want more baby?" He nodded his head, adjusting himself while still staring at me with his eyes full of lust.

_**Tender words you say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Love me now, leave me never**_

_**Found a sacred place**_

_**Lost in your embrace**_

_**I want to stay in this forever**_

_**I think of the days when the sun used to set**_

_**On my empty heart, all alone on my bed**_

_**Tossing and turning**_

_**Emotions were strong**_

_**I knew I had to hold on**_

Since I had seen the music video, I decided to try and copy her moves. I did remember her moves, but I didn't think I could do it right. I took off my shirt and tossed it to the side. I had a spaghetti strap under shirt, which made my cleavage look a bit bigger than it was, but I didn't care. This was for Jacob. I saw him start to breathe heavy and adjust himself again. I chuckled and continued my little show.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**When you would be here in my arms**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**I've dreamed of this love for so long**_

_**Waiting for tonight**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**When you would be here in my arms**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**I've dreamed of this love for so long**_

_**Waiting for tonight**_

I saw Jake get up from the couch and walk over to me. I turned my back so he could get a better view of my ass as I shook it to the rhythm. I felt him place his hands on my waist. We moved together to the sound. It was like we were one. I sang as he danced with me.

_**Gone are the days when the sun used to set**_

_**On my empty heart, all alone on my bed**_

_**Tossing and turning**_

_**Emotions were strong**_

_**I knew I had to hold on**_

I turned my body to his. My nose touched his in an instant. I began to sing softly to him.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**When you would be here in my arms**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

_**I've dreamed of this love for so long**_

_**Waiting for tonight, oh**_

I stood there panting while Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. He walked over to the radio and turned it off.

He turned to face me and said "You know…you don't have to wait for tonight Nessie." He walked over to me and kissed me. He parted my lips and entered his tongue. He licked my tongue and I caught his with my lips as began to suck on it. _Mmmm_ was all I moaned out. I broke the kiss and his tongue was still hanging out.

"Fuck Nessie! That felt so good baby and I _loved_ the surprise. But it's your turn now." He picked me up and took me to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He gently layed me on the bed and kissed my neck. I moaned to the warm sensation.

"I want to give you the surprise" he whispered onto my neck "but I don't think you can handle it." He looked at me and smirked.

"Wanna bet Jake?"

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Sweet Taste of Victory

Chapter 4: Sweet Taste of Victory

"You're on baby!" Jake continued to kiss my neck as I pulled on his hairs in ecstasy. His hands were rubbing up and down my thighs as I moaned his name out. Jacob moved his lips to the spot that connected my neck with my shoulder and began sucking. I'm pretty sure it was hard enough to leave a mark.

I was right. He pulled away to look at my shoulder and smiled smugly. He marked his territory. I didn't mind being his "territory." I was all his. And he was all mine.

"God Jake, that felt incredible!" I pulled his face towards mine and began kissing him. I flipped us over so that I was straddling him. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and began fondling with it. His hands knotted in my hair as we began to kiss harder.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed with me still on him. He put his hands on the back strap of my bra. I felt his struggle while trying to unhook it. I laughed.

"Let me." I got off and pushed him gently on the bed and unhooked it. I felt the burn on my cheeks as they turned pink. I quickly covered my breasts with my arms.

"Baby, you don't have to be scared. It's just me." Jake tried to comfort me. And it worked. I slowly revealed my chest to him. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Nessie, you look so fuckin' sexy!" I giggled shyly and walked over to him. I straddled him again as he sat on the edge. Jacob kissed me all over my neck. He brought one hand to knead my breast as the other pinched my nipple.

"Oh Jake" I moaned. I felt him move his mouth to my breast as his hand continued to squeeze the other one. He sucked on my nipple very lightly. I continued to moan out his name.

"God, you taste so fuckin' good Nessie. I can't get enough!" He began to suck and bite my nipple a bit harder. I was practically screaming his name out in pleasure.

I pulled away a little. "I'm without a shirt…and you still have yours on. Something's wrong with this picture." I tapped my chin playfully thinking. It took him at least a minute to figure out what I was trying to say. He smiled smugly and took off his shirt. Damn, it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen! I put my lips on his and kissed his hard. I ran my hands on his abs. Fuck they felt so big and muscular! Well duh…they _are_ big and muscular.

I glided my tongue down his neck to his chest. I slightly bit his nipple causing him to moan my name. I wrapped my legs around him and started grinding on his member. It was so hard! My center started getting even more aroused. He got up and put me on the bed.

Jake layed between my legs. The heat of his chest felt so good! I ran my hands up and down his back. He started to kiss my neck and made his way down my breasts then licked my stomach. His tongue was so warm. I heard him inhale deeply. He bit his lower lip and started to unbutton my jeans. I started feeling nervous. I was ready but I don't know I wanted Jacob to see my womanhood.

He looked up and saw my blushing, nervous face. "Nessie, is this OK? We can wait if you-"

"Jake, I'm ready. I want this. I want you." He leaned in to kiss me and went back to undoing my jeans. I lifted my hips so he can shimmy my jeans down my legs. He threw my jeans next to my bra. I saw him stare at my half-naked body.

"Babe, you look beautiful." He grabbed my ankle and started planting open mouthed kisses on it, making his way up my calf and to my inner thigh. I gripped the sheets tightly.

Jake began to slide my panties down my thighs. He threw them in the pile and parted my legs.

"You don't have…pubic hair?" I looked up and blushed.

"I…shaved it. For you."

"You did this for me?" I nodded and his eyes were filled with love and lust.

"Can I- can I touch you?" He asked.

I nodded. I felt him put his head between my legs and started licking my clit. I screamed his name so loud that I think Forks heard me. I felt Jake smile while licking me. There was something building up inside of me. It was more than love, more than lust, more than pleasure and ecstasy…it was this feeling that…crap! I can't explain it!

"Jake more" I moaned.

"You like that huh?" I nodded my head fisting my hands in the sheets. He slid one finger inside of me. Oh God! I couldn't take it anymore! He kept pumping it in and out.

"Jake!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. After, I saw him lick his finger in satisfaction.

"Mmmm…baby, you taste so damn good!" He layed himself between my legs and kissed my lips. I flipped us over. I felt bad that I was the only one pleasured.

"It's your turn now Jake." I began to kiss suck on his neck. I kissed his stomach making my way down to his jeans. I saw a _huge_ dent in his pants. I licked my lips and unbuttoned his pants.

I pulled the jeans off his legs and went to his boxers. I used my teeth to pull down his underwear, making him breath heavy. I chuckled and put the boxers in the pile. What I saw was something I never expected. He was so damn _huge_!

It stood straight up in front of me. I looked at him and saw him smirk.

"You OK Nessie? Looks like you're in shock?" I glared at him.

"I just never expected for you to be so…big!" I stared at his manhood.

"Can I touch it?"

"Nessie, you can touch wherever and whenever you want." He smiled then layed his head back on the bed rest.

I wrapped my around him, my fingers not even touching. I began to move my hand up and down.

"Just like that baby. But a little faster." I smiled smugly at him then began to move my hand faster. I gripped the sheets tightly. I wondered since my hands were good, I wondered how my mouth would do. I leaned down to him. I stuck out my tongue on him little by little.

He was breathing really hard. I licked the tip of him then began to put it in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, moaning as I tasted him.

"God Nessie, more baby, faster." I complied. Jake bucked his hips into my mouth. I felt hit the back of my throat. He groaned as he kept hitting that same spot.

"Nessie…I'm gonna…ugh!" His hot seed streamed down my throat. I licked him dry as he moaned my name. It was so thick, sweet, and a bit bitter.

"Fuck Nessie. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't. The lust took over me." He chuckled as kissed me. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I sucked on his top lip as he breathed into my mouth. In a flash I was underneath him. My legs spread out as he layed between.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Nessie?" He looked worried for some reason. I nodded my head and kissed his lips softly. I felt his member enter. I scraped his back as I felt the pressure.

Jake slowly thrust into me. I felt a tear come down my face.

"Baby you OK?" He cleaned my tear away with his finger.

"I'm… fine baby. Just don't stop." He nodded his head and racked his hips into me. The pain slowly ebbed away. Pleasure poured into me as Jake continued to thrust.

"Faster Jake." He complied and moved faster. I was running my hands up and down his back. Jacob's body was trembling fiercely on top of me.

"Oh Jake…fuck!" That was all that could come out of my mouth. I moaned as he went faster.

"Jake… I love…you" I whispered in his ear.

"I…love you…too, Nessie." I licked his earlobe as I gripped onto him tightly. I could feel my orgasm coming. I knew Jake was close too, but I wanted to come with him.

"Jake…I'm gonna come!" I screamed out as he thrust faster.

"Me too!" He groaned as he pushed deeper into me. I felt my orgasm release at the same time as his. His hot semen poured into me. I felt him soften inside of me as he whispered my name. He rolled over panting and sweating. I layed my head on his chest and drew little circles lazy on his stomach.

"Wow Nessie...who knew that our first time would be so…incredible?" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered on his chest.

"I love you more." He inhaled the scent of my hair and smiled.

"Oh and I win." I tauntingly said. He gave me this confused look and laughed.

"Yea I guess you did. But did you do this with me because of the bet or because you love me?" What the fuck? What kind of a question was that?

"Because I love you silly." I giggled. He chuckled. I layed in his arms as I heard him snore softly. I smiled to myself thinking how I got so lucky to be with him. It was faith. He imprinted on me and I want to stay imprinted with him forever.

That morning, I awoke alone on the bed. I smelled this sweet aroma coming outside my bedroom. I followed the scent to find Jake making pancakes. He had sweats on but no shirt. Damn he looked so sexy.

"Good morning honey." He said as he walked over to kiss my head.

"Good morning baby." I yawned and sat at the table. He poured the pancake mix into the pan.

"So the pack is having a bonfire on the beach. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Of course I wanna go with you Jake. Why wouldn't I?" I smiled. He put on a half-smile on his face and continued to cook.

"OK so after this…go get ready Nessie. I want them to be jealous that I have the sexiest girlfriend." I laughed.

"Well then I have to see what is in my closet for them to be jealous huh?"

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Bonfire Jealousy

Chapter 5: Bonfire Jealousy

Jake served me my plate of pancakes, which had three stacked back to back, and then served himself. I looked over to his plate and saw at least about five or six stacked. I was that surprised because he's a wolf and they eat a_ lot._

"Jacob, I'm gonna go take a shower." He nodded still eating his food and I washed my dish and started to walk up the stairs.

I got undressed and went in the shower. I washed my hair and body already because I already knew what was coming…or _who _was coming. I heard footsteps coming from my bedroom and entered my bathroom. _Oh, this is gonna be a lot of fun! _I smirked to myself.

"Mind if I join you Nessie?" I heard Jake call on the other side of the shower.

"Hmmm…no." I giggled silently.

"Come on Nessie. I already saw your body. Please?" God, I loved the way Jacob asks so sweetly.

"Hmmm…fine. But you have to promise to behave."

"Come on." I heard him pout like a child. It was so cute.

"Promise?"

"Fine. I promise." He came right in after he said that. I scoot over for him to be under the water so that I can watch the liquid run down his body. God it was so _sexy_. I would lick the water off_ that_ body anytime.

There was a ton of space in this shower. So I just waited on one end for him to get his body wet.

"Baby what are you doing over there?" Jacob asked me moving a bit away from the water.

"I wanted to give you some space." I was leaning against the cold wall almost shaking. He reached out his hand for me and I took it in my small hand. He pulled me under the water and wrapped his arms around me.

The heat of his body combined with the heat of the fresh, clear liquid pouring on us was so pleasuring. I felt the pool of wetness between my legs…and it wasn't the shower. I looked up at Jake and saw him staring at me. His short hair looked so damn hot in the shower!

He bent down to out his lips on mine. His tongue was practically raping my mouth…but I never said I didn't want it to. I was moaning in his mouth as he moved his hand between my legs. God, this guy always had a way to turn me on or to be turned on. I felt his cock harden between us.

"Oh Nessie…I want my cock inside of your sweet little pussy" he moaned against my hair. The way he dirty talked was enough to make me go over the edge. I wrapped my hand around his throbbing, rock hard member.

"No Jake" I tightened my grip around him, making him groan louder then ever.

"Fuck…say it again" as he put his sexy smile on.

I bent down I leveled my mouth with his cock and said "no." I licked the tip of his head and entered it in my mouth. He tasted like the beautiful nature outside this house. He began to thrust in my mouth. Jake hit the back of my throat and moaned again and again. I would do anything to pleasure him. I would pleasure him 'til the day I die.

To make it more erotic, I moaned as he kept hitting the back of my throat. His muscles tightened and he thrust a little more rapidly. "Nessie…I'm coming!" I smiled when I felt his hot, minty cum pour down my throat. I was surprised that he tasted minty. He must have been out running last night. I sure as _hell_ didn't mind. As long as his minty cum was for me…and _only_ me, I was fine with it.

I got up from the wet floor and kissed his wet, sweet lips. He tasted himself on me. I'm glad he did. He's gonna be tasting, smelling, and wanting his scent all over me. And like I said…I'm fine with it.

Jake ran his tongue along my lips and smiled. "Nessie, we should get out now. I don't wanna be late." I smirked.

"We didn't even get you clean."

"You certainly cleaned up _a lot_ for me if you know what I mean." He pointed down to his hard erection again. I laughed and got the shampoo. I squirted some on my hand and scrubbed his head.

Jake moaned to the feeling. I kept scrubbing until I thought it was clean enough. I put him under the water and washed it off. I felt like a babysitter taking care of an adorable little baby. Jake wasn't little…but he was my adorable baby. No…he was my _man_.

We both got out of the shower. I could tell that Jacob wanted more pleasure. So did I. But I wanted to go to the bonfire too.

"Jake, get dressed in my parents room. I don't want to waste time with you staring at my body while I dress." I smirked as I started to push him out the room.

"Come on! I behaved in the shower Nessie!" I laughed.

"Nice try Jake. Go on." I pushed him out and closed the door. I locked it securely and started getting dressed. I put on this silver shiny twist bandeau top which had one strap that went around my neck and a double-string bottom. I blow dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail. The curls fell over my shoulder. I didn't want to put a tank top over my bikini so I out on some blue short shorts. I put just a tad of mascara and strawberry lip gloss.

I went downstairs to find Jake sitting on the couch waiting impatiently. He looked up and the expression on his face was priceless. He looked like a man who had just won the lotto. I laughed and went up to give him a sweet little kiss. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. God this was so sexy!

"I wonder how I'm going to keep myself off of you at the bonfire." He scratched the back of his head. I took his hand and kissed it.

"Well I wonder how I'm going to be able to keep you off of me." I smiled seductively. I got a towel and a coat just incase it started to get cold.

"You ready to go baby?" He got his keys and looked at me for an answer. I nodded my head and we both walked to the car.

"You know…I don't appreciate the fact that Seth is gonna be staring at you." Jake said as we drove to the beach. I laughed.

"Yeah, huh? He's gonna be staring at the fact that I'm touching you all over while you whisper my name." I leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. Then licking and nipping at his earlobe. He groaned, but kept his eyes on the road.

I smiled to myself. As soon as we got to the beach, we saw the whole pack there. Sam and Emily, Jared with Kim, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. They all sat on the sand talking and laughing. They all turned around to us and smiled.

"Wow Nessie. You look really nice." Seth commented and Jake did a low growl. I put my hand on Jacob's arm to calm him down.

"Thank you Seth." I took Jake's hand and sat him down with me in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"So Jake, did you tell Nessie about the little encounter we caught you doing?" Quil asked Jake with a smirk. I looked up at Jake to see him blush.

"What encounter?" I asked with a sweet smile.

_**To be continued…**_

**Hey guys…I put the link on my profile so you could see the bikini I described. Love u!!!**


	6. Paying the Price

Chapter 6: Paying the Price

"Well" Quil smirked as he began to speak, "last week when I was going over to his house, I saw him doing the funniest, craziest thing ever!"

We all looked over at Quil for more description, while Jake sat back blushing. I put my hand on his thigh and began rubbing it. I felt his cock become hard. I smiled devilishly to myself.

"What did he do?" Seth asked eagerly to laugh.

"He was dancing in the living room…with his boxers! He was dancing to this song called _Hot in Here _by _Nelly_!" They all started to laugh their asses off. I just looked over to my Jacob and smiled. I leaned backwards and put my head on his shoulder.

"Jake you like him?!" Embry asked laughing his ass off.

"No! Just the music." Everyone kept laughing and poor Jake blushed even harder.

"Sexy baby. Wanna give me an encore when we get home?" I whispered in his ear then nipped at his lobe. He softly groaned.

"Maybe…depends how you behave." He whispered against my neck.

"Save that porno for later!" We heard Jared yell to us while Kim snuggled in his arms laughing. Jake and I both turned our heads to them quickly. I felt the heat the redness on my face burn.

Jake tightened his arms around my waist and put his cheek on my head. We listened to Sam and Paul tell stories about them going to school and Embry talking about motorcycles (Jake entered that conversation) and Emily Rachel talk about the clothes prices on the stores. I thought that Aunt Alice was the shopping type. Guess I was wrong! I remembered us leaving at 10:00 a.m. and it was 7:30 right now. It was the fall season but it was still hot!

"So you guys up for a game of football?" Sam stood up and grabbed the football.

"Hell yeah!" We heard Paul yell while approaching us hand in hand with Rachel.

"Well then it's settled. Come on." All the guys got up, including Leah, went near the shore. Emily, Rachel and I sat there watching our lovers take off their shirts.

"You know what, let's go for a dip. I need the cold to cool me down before I jump on Paul." Rachel said as Emily and I laughed. I took off my shorts and put it next to my towel and jacket. Emily and Rachel took off their clothes and ran to the water in their bathing suits.

We splashed and swam around laughing and talking about our lives. As we were talking, I suddenly felt myself being lifted around the water and being spun around.

"Jake put me down!" I screamed in laughter. I heard him laugh and set me down in the water. The other guys joined in and started splashing around. Sam, Paul, and Jared went to their girls as Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah swan around.

Jake stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So…you have anything in mind when we get home?" He asked seductively in my ear.

I turned around to face him, outing my arms around his neck. "Well…I was wondering after you put on that show for me maybe we could find a way to take me outta this bathing suit." I smiled erotically.

"Damn babe, let's go home right now." He picked me up again and carried me over his shoulder. I screamed in laughter, hitting and yelling for him to put me down. He laughed and kept me there.

"Hey Nessie and I are going home to finish some work." Jake said as he was walking off with me. We heard Embry and Quil whistle and the girls giggled.

"You that eager Jacob?" We heard Jared yell as Jake continued to walk. Sam and Paul burst out in laughter while Jake gave them the finger. We got into the car and Jacob began to drive us home. I was scared because he was speeding like he was in one of those car races.

"Honey slow down. We gonna get killed with your speed." I chuckled. He growled playfully.

"Hey, you shouldn't have been acting so sexy out there. Now you're paying the price." He kept his eyes on the road and he smiled.

We made it home. I got out of the car and walked toward the door when I was swooped up by russet colored arms. Jake carried me bridal style as we entered the house. He carried me up to my room and layed me gently on the bed.

He kissed my lips so passionately, but gentle too. He parted my mouth slightly and slipped his tongue in. It was like they were dancing to this beautiful rhythm only WE understood. I only craved for him. No one else mattered to me but him.

Jacob got off me and stood up from the bed. I looked at him confused as he smirked.

"You ready, Nessie?" He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I sat there mesmerized by the whole sight. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Damn I was in for one, sexy surprise.

_**To be continued…**_

_Hey sorry I took so long. I was trying to come up with a song and I couldn't think of one…LOL…hope you guys like it. _


	7. Heavenly Night

Chapter 7: Heavenly Night

I sat on the bed with the towel layed out underneath me to catch the water dripping from my body. I became mostly dry from the wind on our ride home. Jacob was a man so he would dry quicker than me.

I had my little iPod connected to the speakers in my bedroom so that in case I don't want to hear my parents nagging and bullshit, I could listen to music. Dad couldn't really read my mind when music was playing because I there was nothing on my mind during the music was on . Just the lyrics of the song.

Jake looked through my playlist to find his song. I stared at his muscular back. It was so big and beautiful. I jumped as I heard the song start to play. Jake turned around, looking a bit nervous while biting his bottom lip. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled and started to sing with the song.

_**I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious **_

_**Uh, flirtatious, tryin' to show patience**_

_**Lookin' for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)**_

_**Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys**_

_**Then um I'm leavin', please believin'**_

_**Oh, Me and the rest of my heathens**_

_**Check it out, got it locked at the top of the four seasons**_

_**Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin'**_

_**No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve and, no teasin**_

_**I need you to get up up on the dance floor**_

_**Give that man what he askin' for (oh)**_

_**Cuz I feel like bustin' loose, and I feel like touchin' you (ah, ah)**_

_**And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use**_

I couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body. Jacob muscles flexed with every move he made. He wasn't dancing like a man stripper or like a woman swinging his hips. He danced like those men in the music videos. I felt my underwear dampen from the sight.

_**Chorus: **_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

I sang the woman part because it would be weird for Jake to sing that part. Jacob actually wasn't a bad rapper…when he rapped with the music.

_**Oh**_

_**Let it hang all out**_

_**Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles**_

_**What good is all the fame if you ain't f****** the models**_

_**I see you drivin', sportscar, ain't hittin' the throttle **_

_**And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles**_

_**Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it**_

_**Ash tray, think it's time to spark it**_

_**Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it**_

_**I spit game baby cuz I can't talk it**_

_**Warm, sweatin' it's hot up in this joint**_

_**VOKAL tanktop, on at this point**_

_**You're with a winner baby so you can't lose**_

_**I got secrets can't leave Cancun**_

_**So take it off like you're home alone**_

_**You know dance in front of the mirror while you're on the phone**_

_**Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend,**_

_**Like girl "I think my butt getting' big"**_

I laughed as soon as he said that last part. Not only did he say it…he emphasized it by going to my mirror with his cell phone, turning his back so that his butt was in the mirror, and bent down while saying it.

_**Chorus: **_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

I got up and began to dance with him. I grinded my ass on him as the music flowed through me.

_**(nelly let it hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(nelly let it just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(nelly let it hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(nelly let it just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

At this point, the room felt hotter. I knew it wasn't the room because the windows were up and the air was cold outside. It was Jacob and his body heat making me hot…and in the mood.

_**Stop pacin', time wastin'  
I gotta a friend with a fold in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin' like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news (check it)  
Nelly took a trip from the Lou to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin' in sasoons'  
Say she like to think about cuttin' in restrooms**_

I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt good that I was 5'7 against his 6'5 frame. He put his hands on my waist grinding himself harder on me. I moaned out softly.

_**Chorus: **_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

_**(I said)**_

_**It's getting' hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**Women's voice:**_

_**I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

I took off my shorts. I was still in my bikini which made a _huge _difference behind my ass…if you know what I mean. I smiled to myself grinding harder against his dick.

_**(nelly let it hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(nelly let it just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(nelly let it hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(nelly let it just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

_**Oh**_

The song ended and Jake and I were already turned on. I turned around to crash my lips into his. I still had my shoes on, so I kicked them off as Jake layed me down on the bed. He put his fingers in between my bottom bikini and began to slide then down, until I stopped him.

"Uh-uh…take your shorts off." I grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow and took off his shorts. He threw them to the ground and continued with my bottom. His fingers gently brushed against my skin, making a tickling sensation. A shiver went down my spine as he slid my bottom off.

I didn't feel like waiting so I took off my top too. I threw it with my bottom and began to kiss Jake. God his warm lips were never enough for me. I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt the cloth between us, so I gently pulled away. Jake gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as if he did something wrong.

"Your boxers. They are in the way." I gave him a mischievous smile. He smugly smiled and removed them. God his dick was so _big!_ I could suck on it like a kid sucking on a big ass lollipop and it _still_ wouldn't be _enough!_ Oh God…I'm such a dirty girl…but Jake still loved me.

I straddled his while he was sitting. I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed hold of his dick and shoved it inside me. I heard Jake moan so fucking loud beside my ear. I began to move up and down on him while raking my nails across his back. He held on tighter to me as I moved faster.

The fact that our skins were slapping was making me even more aroused. I loved the fact that Jake was inside of me. Whenever he was…we were one. Combined…destined to be together. And nothing could break that.

"Oh God Nessie…I can't…fucking…ugh!" He groaned against my ear.

"Cum with me baby. Cum with me." I whispered in his ear. I was so close and I wasn't gonna cum alone. I thrust faster onto him. After my last thrust, he shot his hot seed into me as I climaxed onto him. He howled as it spread into me. I didn't mind…I loved it when I pleasured him.

We both collapsed on the bed, sweating and breathing so damn hard. I felt him soften inside of me, never pulling out. He wrapped his arms around me as I put my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat so fast.

"Jake, that was-I never-I was so caught up-" He put his finger over my mouth and kissed my forehead.

"Nessie, this was the most amazing night of my life. I love you." Jake leaned in and kissed me gently.

"I love you so much." I put my hand on his cheek saying _I don't ever want to let you go. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Don't ever leave me Jake. I love you so much that it hurts when you're not here. _He smiled and kissed me again.

"Baby, I wont ever, ever leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I love you too much for that to happen." And with that, we layed there staring into each other's eyes, never moving.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Party Disaster

Chapter 8: Party Disaster

We lay there in each others arms, listening to the silent room, hearing nothing but us breathing. My life was filled with joy and bliss…all that satisfied me was Jacob. No one could ever love me and make me as happy as him. He was my world and soul.

I awoke to the sun's light beaming down brightly on my face. My skin glowing made the light even stronger. I turned and saw this beautiful angel snoring so softly. I kissed his forehead softly and began to climb off the bed to go to the bathroom when two big, warm arms wrapped around me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jake pulled me to his body tighter than ever. I chuckled and put my arms around his.

"I want to go to the restroom and brush my teeth." The back of my head was in his face so that my morning breath wouldn't disgust him (not that my breath smelled that bad). I felt Jake nuzzle his face into my neck as I layed in his arms. I could stay in this position and never get bored or annoyed. It would be like my own personal heaven.

I started to drift off as I was listening to the sound of his heart beat. It was like a lullaby. I glanced up at the clock wearily. Holy shit! 10:30 in the fucking morning! We were supposed to be getting ready for Emily's birthday party!

"Jake, Jake wake up! We are gonna miss the party!" I shook Jake awake and he quickly jumped out of bed.

I jumped in the shower and in two minutes I got out. Then it was Jacob's turn. It took him five minutes to shower. By then I was already dressed. All I had to do was my hair. I blow dried it quickly and put hairspray to hold my bangs in front of my face. I got out of the bathroom to find my Jacob wearing the most hottest clothes ever. He was wearing long black jeans with a white tank top and a black and white striped flannel. He had his chain around his neck which made him look sexier. His hair was already spiked and his nature scent…smelled so good!

"You ready to go baby?" He asked smiling as I put on my lip gloss. I wore a light brown dress that went up to my knees and wore brown high heels. It had a bust inside so that my breasts would look more firm. I put just a little eye shadow and put mascara on.

"Yeah. Let's go." We both walked out of the house and drove to Emily's. I already had her present which was six hundred dollars for her to go shopping.

"Do you think we should've gotten her something else?" I asked Jake.

"Nah she will like this one. Especially since it's money." We both laughed. We got there in about fifteen minutes. As soon as we got inside everyone greeted us.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming to my baby's party." Sam said as he pulled Emily towards him.

"Hey no prob. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jake said as I hugged Sam and Emily. He and Sam bumped fists and then he turned to give Emily a hug. I took Jacob's hand and went to the kitchen to find all the party food laying around. Doritos, Salsa, Chex-mix, chocolate-covered cookies, just about anything. I turned over to Jake and saw him eyeing the food.

I laughed and whispered in his ear "Don't eat too much. I want to give you some dessert later." He grinned at me and kissed my forehead. I went over to the couch with Rachel, Rebecca, Leah, and Emily.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Nessie." They all said with a smile and went back to talking. They were talking about something I didn't know about so I just sat there and waited for them to be done.

I looked around the house and saw Embry with a girl. She was a brunette, had light brown eyes, big breasts, no ass, peachy skin and she seemed tall from my point of view. Almost 5'6, 5'7 to me. She was very pretty to me. She and Embry were talking and then Embry left to go get them a soda. I saw her staring somewhere. I looked at what she was staring at. I couldn't believe it. She was staring at Jacob! Jacob was talking to Paul, Sam, Seth, and Quil.

I felt the anger hit me hard. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't seem to break my eyes from her. She got up and went over to Jacob. She lightly tapped his shoulder and greeted herself. I saw them shake hands and started talking.

"Nessie?" I shot my head in the girls' direction and saw them all staring at me with confused looks.

"Nessie are you OK?" Rachel asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Who is that girl talking to Jacob?" I asked and they all looked.

"Her? That's Jazmin. She came with Embry." Leah explained.

"Well if she came with Embry then why did she moved towards Jacob?" I said angrily.

"Don't worry. Jacob loves you. He won't do anything with her." Rebecca said. I looked at them all and saw Emily's look. It said _Go make her realize that he is taken_. I smiled at her and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey baby." I said as I hooked my arm in his. He looked down and smiled.

"Nessie, this is Jazmin. Jazmin, this is Renesmee, my girlfriend." I kissed his cheek when he said that. As I did that, this look on her face said _Damn, I thought I was gonna get him_. But she quickly smiled and said "Hello."

"Hi." Embry walked back with two sodas and gave one to Jazmin. What the hell was taking him so long? He probably ate all the food. Jazmin and Embry went back to the counter while Jake and I stood there.

"You are one hot, jealous, hybrid." I heard him say as he smiled at me. I chuckled.

"Well you are one hot ladies' man." I smiled and he grinned.

"Why would I be a ladies' man if you're the only one for me?" Jake looked at me with puppy eyes. Damn it was so fucking cute.

"Am I really the girl for you?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry I hadn't updated. Something went on and I was really depressed. But I feel much better. Don't worry my 9**__**th**__** chapter is in progress.**_


	9. Wanting You

Chapter 9: Wanting You

"Nessie, you are and always will be the only girl for me." Jacob's big russet hands cupped my face gently.

"But I'm not as pretty as her and I don't have that angel voice." I felt the tears began to well up. We were all alone in the kitchen so I didn't mind bringing my emotions into this. Jake let his hands fall from my face.

"You're right. You're not as pretty and you don't have that angel voice." I felt like I was about to die. I couldn't believe Jacob would say that. And to his own imprint! I turned to walk away but was caught and pulled into a warm, tight embrace.

"You're not as pretty as her because you're most beautiful compared to her. You don't have that voice of an angel because you have the voice of a goddess. You're my imprint  
Renesmee. No one would matter to me more than you. No one can compare to you." I heard him say against my hair. I sobbed quietly in his chest wrapping my arms around his neck.

That was the first time I heard him call me by my full name. "Jake I-I'm s-sorry." I said in between sobs.

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry babe." He kissed the top of my head and gently pulled away enough so that he could kiss my lips. The kiss was passionate, but gentle. It was like him to be gentle with me. We kissed more and more intensely. His hand found my breast and started to knead it. I moaned against his lips.

Jake smiled and continued. His tongue danced with mine as he kept squeezing my breast. His lips went to my neck and began sucking. I rolled my head back and moaned quietly to him, "Jake, we should stop. Everyone is in the other room. They could catch us."

He whispered against my neck. "Aww baby, I don't wanna stop." He pouted. I chuckled and he lifted his head with a smile.

"We can finish this later baby. Right now let's go and celebrate Emily's birthday." I gave him a quick kiss, grabbed my soda, took his hand and walked back into the room. I looked around and saw everyone talking.

Except for one person. Jazmin stood there next to Embry, not saying a word, staring at me. She had this attitude like she wanted to kill me. She smiled at me, but I knew what was behind that "sweet" smile of hers. I forced a smile and sat on the floor with Jacob.

I twined my fingers into his while I rested my head on his shoulder. As I took in each breath, I smelled his beautiful nature scent. Damn I couldn't get enough of it. I glanced up at Jazmin and saw her staring with jealous, hateful eyes.

I took the last sip of my soda. "Jake I'm gonna go get me another soda. Be right back." I kissed his cheek and left to the kitchen. I threw my can in the trash and went to the cooler. I turned around to fine Jazmin standing next to the table. She crossed her arms as if I was doing something bad.

"Look Nessie, I hope you understand that I didn't know that you and Jacob were together." She started. I just gave her this angry, confused look. I let her continue.

"But you just look a little young for him. You're what? Seventeen? And he's like twenty?" Damn she was starting to piss me off even more.

"What's it to you that he's older than me or not? That's none of your business." I was so freakin' offended right now.

She shot me this devil smile and started to talk. "Nessie, I'm just trying to help you." Trying to help me? She was trying to help herself to Jacob!

"Well thank you for your concern but I would feel mush better if you just mind your business."

She shrugged and went to the other room. I was so pissed, that I fucking squished the soda can and soda squirted everywhere. I quickly cleaned up the mess and walked to the living room.

Everyone was laughing and talking. I looked over at Jacob and saw him smiling. That sight was the only thing that would always make my anger and sadness away. Not this time.

Jake looked up at me and smiled even bigger. I walked over and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I kissed his neck and rubbed my hand against his thigh. He groaned softly and went on talking. I saw Rachel get up with Rebecca and walk to the kitchen. In a second they came back with a nice, round chocolate cake. The light brown icing on the top and the dark brown icing filled the bottom. There were candles on it but I guess Emily didn't like to be reminded of her age by the number of the candles, so it was just five.

After we all sang Happy Birthday to her, we all had a piece of the cake. God it was so yummy! Chocolate was always my favorite candy. I actually found myself comparing the sweetness of chocolate to the sweetness of Jacob and his body. Jacob topped it.

It was 11:30 p.m. and we needed to get home. Jake and I were the last ones so we decided to get going.

"Good night Emily. Happy birthday. Bye Sam." I gave both of them a hug and Jake did the same.

We got in the car and Jake drove us. It was an awkward silence then all of a sudden, "Nessie, would you ever want kids?" Jake looked over to me with a blush.

"I love kids. So yeah."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey look I'm very sorry you guys. It's just that I'm very busy and I need to find some time to write. Don't worry, I'm already on my 10**__**th**__** chapter.**_


	10. Ready For It

Chapter 10: Ready For It

"Why Jake?" Why would he ask me this? Does he want kids? I want to have kids with him, but isn't it early?

"Just asking Nessie." He smiled at me then looked at the road.

"Jake do you want kids?" I was completely nervous about this conversation.

"Yeah I do. But if I want kids, I want them to be with you." He looked over at me with a sweet smile. I was so in love and ready to start a family. But we aren't even married. But you don't have to be married to have kids.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I'll have whatever child God gives me, baby. It wouldn't matter to me as long as you bear it." For some reason, it sounded to like he was using me just to have his child. It hurt me to think like that.

"Jake, do you love me?" I was worried that he wouldn't be using me to just have a kid to keep his wolf gene from dying. Jacob pulled over and turned to face me. He shut off the engine so that he wouldn't waste any gas. He took my hands and held them tightly.

"Nessie, why on earth would I _not_ love you? I loved you since the day you were born and I _still_ love you. I will always love you." He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips. His tongue found mine and he began fondling with it. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me onto his lap. Each leg was wrapped around his waist. I could feel his dick harden underneath me.

"Jake I love you too and I always will. Nothing will ever change that." I whispered against his lips. I captured his lips again, my fingers pulling on his short hair. I ground my wet center against him.

He inhaled deeply, smelling my arousal. "Fuck-you smell so damn good, Nessie." He moved his lips to spot where my neck and shoulder connected. Jacob parted his lips and swirled his heating tongue around my skin.

"Jake" I moaned. I needed him so much.

"Baby, we need to hurry and get home. I don't wanna make love to you in a car in the middle of nowhere." Just as I was about to protest, Jake kissed me again. This time it was short, but hard.

"Let's go Nessie." He stroked my hair and I got off of his lap. He turned on the car and started to drive. I took a glance down at his pants and noticed a huge bulge. I'm _soo_ going to enjoy this.

"Hey Jake can I ask you something?" I seductively whispered in his ear. I could hear him panting heavily already. He nodded his head slowly and looked shy for some reason.

I licked my lips and smiled to myself still looking at dent in his pants. Let's see if you can handle this Jacob. I quickly unzipped his pants and freed his cock from his boxers.

"Nessie wha-" I cut him off by putting him inside my mouth. I hungrily sucked on his throbbing dick. He moaned my name out, trying _not_ to crash the car.

"Does this feel good baby?" I asked with him still inside my mouth.

"Yes baby…oh yeah it feels so good." His muscles tightened while I continued to swallow him. He began to thrust himself inside my mouth, hitting the back of my throat several times. I could feel my juices running down my center to my thigh.

"Nessie I'm…gonna cum!" He groaned out. A few more thrusts and I felt his release. Jacob's hot, creamy mint seed came running down my throat. I couldn't help but devour it all. I smiled to myself feeling so pleased that I can always pleasure my man. I put his cock back in his pants as we were close to the house.

"Damn Nessie," he breathed out "are you trying to kill us?" I chuckled and kissed his cheek. The sweat from his skin dripped onto my lips. It tasted just like Jake.

We got home and rapidly went into the house. Jacob locked the door and carried me to my bedroom. He put me on the bed and went to close the bedroom door. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to have to punish you for not behaving in the car Nessie." He took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Are you gonna spank me Jakey? I think that's what I need." I asked him, lifting the hem of my dress. I pulled it up far enough so it revealed the top of my thighs. My underwear was visible just yet, but I could see Jake's chest heaving rapidly. He unzipped his pants and got out of his underwear. His muscles flexed as he stepped out of them.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that." He walked over to me and separated my legs. He put himself between them lifting my dress. I lifted a little so that he could discard the dress from my body. He threw it with his shirt on the floor.

"You'll be screaming my name so loud the whole state will hear you." I heard him growl in my ear. I heard something tear underneath me. Jake held the shredded pieces of my underwear. His teeth latched on to the middle of my bra. With one pull, he tore my bra into one piece. He threw my torn undergarment on the floor with the torn bra.

He looked up at me with lustful. God I never knew that this side of Jake could be such a turn on!

"God baby, punish me…punish me good!" I moaned out. He smirked and I felt him enter me roughly.

"Oh Jake" I groaned. His dick kept pumping in and out of me. Jake groaned as he thrust in me. I was so close to screaming, so I put my mouth on his shoulder to keep myself from doing it.

"Oh Nessie…baby" he grunted. He sat up with me on top. Our skins slapped as I clamped down on him. This was us as one. Nothing could break the bond and love that we had for each other.

Jacob smacked my butt gently but firmly. "You like that baby?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes…oh yes" I screamed. He smacked it again. My center was even more drenched with him inside of me. I kept whimpering as he hit my G-spot. God it felt so good!

"Jake!" I screamed his name out in pleasure. He gripped onto me tighter. I felt him deep inside of me. I felt the ecstasy slam into me as I bit down on his shoulder. He moaned my name in pleasure. His sweet blood came seeping out of his skin. Like I said: he was _soo_ much better than chocolate. I licked his wound clean as he kept thrusting. I felt my climax coming near.

"Nessie…I can't…uhhh"

"I'm close too Jake!" I felt his release escape with mine. He growled as his hot semen shot in me. He collapsed on the bed and I collapsed on top of him. I rolled of and snuggled to his side.

"That was…amazing" Jake said breathing heavily.

"I know. Don't ever want to stop." His arm wrapped around my waist as my arm went across his chest.

"Don't stop what? The sex or our love baby?" He looked at me with a sad look like I was using him for the sex.

"The love baby. I love you so much. I want to do everything with you. Doesn't matter what it is. A fight, hunting, moving, doesn't matter what it is. I want to be with you for eternity." I kissed his lips softly. He gently pulled away to cup my face.

"Nessie, I love you so much too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I won't ever stop loving you." He kissed me one last time and then tightened his grip around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell soundly asleep.

The phased Jacob and I were running in the wood trying to catch our meal. His russet fur glistening in the sun as my skin glowed. My golden locks bounced as I took each step. I turned to look at him but he wasn't there.

"Jake?" I called out for him, but there was no sign. The light quickly turned to dark. The trees were hardly visible.

"Jake? Where are you?" I kept calling for him but there was no respond. The scene quickly changed from the woods to the beach's cliff. I stood close to the edge with the tears streaming down my face. The sunset's light was fading slowly. I heard a small growl from behind. I turned slowly to find a small baby wolf with mahogany fur color. The color was fiery red under the beaming light. I reached out to touch it when it quickly vanished.

I woke up startled. I reached to the side to feel Jacob but all I found was a note.

_Good morning baby. I went to go meet with the pack real quick._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Jacob_

"I love you too." I whispered to myself. I held the note close to my heart and layed back down. I started to cramp a bit. But I hadn't gotten my period. Jake and I have been together for three days already. I didn't want to wait so I found my mom's last pregnancy test stick she had when she was human.

I sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. I waited for at least six minutes for the sign to show.

Oh shit.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Good News

Chapter 11: Good News

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed in joy. The stick read positive. I was literally jumping up and down like a little kid who ate a bunch of candy. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I'm pregnant!" I realized that I was still naked from last night. Well this is just perfect. I decided to wear a robe with no clothes under. I brushed my hair and teeth and put a little bit of strawberry lip gloss.

I grabbed my silky red robe and went downstairs. I sat on the couch with the robe just barely revealing my inner thighs. I had this sexy smile on my dace as I saw the door open. Jacob closed the door without noticing me and just as he turned around, he had this surprised look on his face.

"Good morning Nessie." He seemed a bit nervous. I smirked to myself and slowly got up from the couch.

"Hey Jakey." I erotically walked over to him and kissed his lips softly. He licked his lips and tasted the flavor of my lip gloss.

"Tastes good, but it tastes _way_ better on you." He leaned into kiss me again. His tongue entered my mouth, battling with mine. I felt his hand enter my robe to stroke my breast. His lips moved down to my neck and started to nibble at my collar bone.

"Jake I need to tell you something." I sighed out. My hands knotted in his hair begging for more, but also trying to stop him to listen to me.

"What is it Nessie?" He slid the top of my robe off my shoulders. He licked the part where my neck and shoulder connected, down to my collar bone, to the middle of my breasts. He lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist and gently layed me down on the couch.

"What is it baby?" I heard Jake ask again. He was still in between my breasts. I was so into the feeling I forgot was I was going to tell him. He stopped to look up at me. It took me ten seconds to remember. He was still on top of me to I tightened my grip on him, scared that he would leave me for being pregnant.

"Jake I'm…" I took a deep breath and stroked his hair "pregnant." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Pregnant?" He looked down to my stomach and then back up at me, with a smile.

I smiled back. "We're gonna have a baby." I whispered. And with that, Jacob's lips fell on mine, kissing me passionately, but gently. He caressed my cheek while his lips traced small, feather-like kisses down my cheek.

"Jake, can we go tell my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and the rest?" I took his face in my hands and looked in his eyes with a smile on my face.

"Ugh fine." He groaned. I couldn't help but giggle. He did get along better with them know than the stories my mom had told me. He got up and pulled me along with him. I quickly grabbed my robe and headed upstairs towards the shower. Jake joined me, but I kicked him out after he got grabby with me. Not that I minded, but I was in a hurry to tell my other family the good news.

I got out of the shower and put on this pink, lacy lingerie that covered my stomach from breasts to my underwear spot. Then I put on this candy pink beach dress. It went up to my knees and had this beautiful elegance that made my skin have this natural glow without the sunlight. I put on light pink sandals that Aunt Alice bought for me. Since I really wasn't much of a makeup person, I put a tad of mascara and lip gloss. I never had a thing for lip stick because I thought it looked pretty slutty, just like Jazmin. The thought of her made me so upset and sick.

I let my mind let my concern for her go as we were about to celebrate my news. I saw Jacob waiting by the door with the keys. He wore this white shirt and black pants with black shoes. Black always looked hot and sexy on him. The sight of him standing there made me wet.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a beautiful smile on his face. I nodded and walked out of the house with him.

I opened the passenger door for me and in a second he was at the driver's seat. He started the car and drove onto the road. Jacob reached for my hand and his fingers twined with mine. Our hands were locked for the whole ride.

When we got there, I practically ran to the door and knocked like crazy. Jacob ran after I was already at the door.

The door opened and there was Aunt Alice. "Hi Nessie!" She gave me a tight hug and then released me when she saw Jacob.

"Jacob." was all she said. Well this should be_ very_ interesting.

"Alice." He greeted, but it didn't sound so friendly. My God, they both seemed so hostile with each other.

"Come in." She looked up at me and smiled. We headed into the living room and found Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper playing the X-box.

"Oh man! Almost got you!" Emmett shouted. Jasper smirked as he looked at Emmett's whiny face.

He then looked at me and Jake with a warming smile.

"Hi Jasper. Hi Emmett." I waved to them and walked over to give them a hug. And as usual, Uncle Emmett gives the biggest bear hugs ever. Aunt Rosalie came down stairs to give me a hug, then glared at Jacob. "What's up _dog_?" she asked codly.

"Nothing much _leech_." I put my hand on Jacob's chest to calm him down.

"Can't…breathe" I gasped out. He chuckled and put me down. Jake walked over and put his left arm around my waist and used his other hand to shake theirs.

"Well if it isn't my granddaughter and the werewolf." I heard Grandpa Carlisle say as he walked towards us. I giggled and I heard Jacob smirk. Carlisle gave me a hug and then shook Jake's hand and the Grandma Esme followed the same.

"So everyone, I have some big news. Can you guys sit down?" I asked politely. The three girls sat by their husband, snuggling to their side. Jake and I stood in front of the T.V. with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Okay so as you guys probably already know that Jake and I are together" I pointed to his arms that were wrapped around my waist "and there is some _big_ news to that."

They waited for me to continue but I hesitated a little.

"Just tell them baby" Jacob whispered in my ear. I let out a sigh.

"I'm pregnant." I said cheerfully. Grandma and Grandpa came up to us and gave us both hugs. Alice and Jasper were second and Rosalie and Emmett were third.

"You know what that means?" Alice asked with a sly grin. Uh-oh, I was in for this one.

"Shopping time!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry about the hold up. My 12**__**th**__** chapter is almost done so I hope you guys don't worry. Merry late Christmas and Happy Early New Year!!!!**_


	12. Planning

Chapter 12: Planning

"Aunt Alice, can't we go tomorrow?" I whined. I loved going shopping with her, but I just wanted to spend the rest of this day with Jacob and my baby.

"Yes you guys can. Nessie, if it's alright with you I would like to perform an ultrasound in 10 weeks." Grandpa Carlisle asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Sure Grandpa." I was so freakin' excited that I was going to have a baby.

"Well we should get going. I want to tell the others." I suggested to Jacob. He nodded with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ugh. Ok well we will see you tomorrow." Rosalie commented. We said our goodbyes and got into the car.

"Do you think Jazmin will be there?" I asked as Jacob started the car.

He shrugs, "Why? You don't want her to be there?" Of course I didn't want her there! She looks at Jacob like he's a fucking prize.

"I don't care." I sighed. The ride was quiet again. All I thought about the baby. When we got there Emily came running outside with the biggest grin on her face. I was starting to wonder if she already knew.

"Hi you guys! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Oh my God it felt like there were two Alice's on both side of the families. I saw Sam walk out to the porch with a grouchy look on his face. I had a confused look on my face and I guess Emily saw it because she turned around to see her husband.

"Oh don't mind him. I woke him up early because I knew you guys were coming." She chuckled. How would she know we were coming? Was it possible that Jacob told them already?

"Where are the others?" Jake asked from behind me. His hand slowly, made its way to my lower back, and I mean my _lower_ back. I bit my lower lip as he gently squeezed. I smacked his hand away and I saw him smirk.

"They are inside. Jazmin came by to visit." I heard her snarl when she said her name. She must not like her to.

"Well let's go inside." She grabbed my hand and led me inside as Jacob quickly followed. As soon as I stepped through the door I smelled this aroma of freshly baked muffins. Chocolate muffins. Yum!

I went into the living and saw the boys talking and Leah and Jazmin in the kitchen. Ughhhh! God if only there was somewhere else she could be. I tried to ignore the fact she was there and told everyone to sit on the living room for the good news.

"Well everyone we have some big news. We are gonna have a baby!" I said right away. Jake was still behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I felt him kiss my neck teasingly. I giggled as I heard the guys whistle and congratulate us while Emily and Leah hugged us both. Jazmin sat in the couch with a "happy" smile.

"So let me ask you something" Jared said "how is it that vampires can't get pregnant, but _you_ can?" It's a good question, but the answer is so obvious.

"Well I'm half-human half-vampire. I have both human and vampire genes in me so I guess that answer your question."

"So any idea on names?" I heard Embry ask with this excited voice I've never heard from him.

"I have some ideas, I don't know if Jacob does." I looked up at Jake to find him staring at me with a smile.

"Well, I thought about Kaleb or Kevin for a boy." He kissed my lips softly but to quickly.

"If it's a girl, the name would be Sienna." I commented.

"I've always liked that name. 'Sienna.'"

I looked at Jazmin who looked like she was about to pop from the anger. I didn't care though.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Be right back." I kissed Jacob's cheek and went upstairs to Emily's bedroom.

As I was walking to the bathroom I heard the door crack. I smiled to myself and stood away not facing the door.

"You slut." I heard her say.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey guys…there's more coming up. Hope you like it.**_


	13. Unexpected

Chapter 13: Unexpected

I turned around to find Jazmin with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck did you just call me bitch?" I took a step towards her. I could feel my anger rise as I looked at her. So slutty with her short skirt and little tank top. God, she could pass for a fucking stripper. Maybe she is one. She must have dyed her hair black too.

"You're only seventeen and you're pregnant!" So this bitch is telling what I should not be doing in my life? Oh hell no!

"What I do in _my_ life doesn't concern _you_! I told you this before!" I half whispered half yelled. I didn't want _my _family to hear me yelling at this whore.

She took a step towards me, with a smug look on her face. I gave her this disgusted confused look when she took another step.

"Look Renesmee" another step "don't you think you've been hiding it for too long?" She kept walking towards me. I listened to the tone of her voice when she asked me. It's the same voice I use to turn Jacob on. But why the hell was she using it on me?

"Hiding what?" I asked angrily. Jazmin stopped right in front of me. Her lips almost touching mine. Her breath was icy cold against my skin. This strong, sickly sweet aroma escaped from her mouth. I felt like I was being pulled into a trance.

"All you want is sex. You like to fuck people. And you're paying the price." She glided a finger from my collar bone to the top of my breast. Her skin even felt cold. When she touched me, I actually felt turned on. I started to feel a little bit of wetness between my legs. I realized what she was doing and I slapped her hand away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE HELL OUTTA THE HOUSE!" I was pretty sure they heard me downstairs. She smirked and walked out of the bedroom. I stood there in the bedroom trying to figure out why she was touching me.

"Nessie? Nessie what happened?" Jacob ran into the bedroom with Emily.

"Let's go Jacob. I need to go home. Sorry Emily, we'll come back tomorrow...if _she's_ not here." I sneered when I said "she."

I went downstairs while Jake followed me. I said goodbye to them quickly and got in the car. Jacob got in and drove us home.

I got inside the house and immediately went to the bedroom. I slammed the door closed and fell on the bed. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed in anger. After I screamed I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Nessie? Baby, can I come in?" He asked in this cute, child-like voice.

I walked over to the door and opened it all the way. I didn't look at him and just walked back to the bed. I buried my face in the pillow again while Jake sat beside me and rubbed my back gently.

"Baby, can you tell me what happened?" He asked sweetly. I sighed and shifted myself in a sitting position.

"When I went to go use the restroom I heard the door open. Since I thought it was you I stood there waiting for you to surprise me or something." We both chuckled after I said that last part.

"Then she called me a slut. I was fucking pissed and told her to repeat what she told me. She said that I'm seventeen years old and I'm pregnant! She can't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing!" I looked up at Jacob's face and it looked worried.

"She even tried to seduce me…I think. I mean she used the same voice I do to make you horny" I chuckled "she touched my neck and moved her hand down to my breasts. Then I got pissed when she told me that I like to fuck people. I mean seriously. Fuck _people_? The only one I _fuck _is you Jake." I can't believe I actually said "fuck" in that term.

"We don't really _fuck_ Nessie. We _make love_." I laughed when he said that but it's true. We do make love.

"That's when I told her to get out. But it's weird. When she touched me, I started to feel…horny. And I'm straight!"

He laughed after I said that. I don't get what's so funny.

"Jacob, don't even think I'm bisexual ok?" I reassured him. He nodded continuing to laugh.

"But skin was…_cold_. And so was her breath. I know she's not a vampire because I would've smelled her scent. But she had no scent on her. Besides her weird sweet breath I couldn't smell _her._" I looked back up at Jake and he looked in serious thought. We were both thinking in silence when he finally spoke.

"Well baby I don't know. I never smelled anything from her and I didn't feel her skin. So I don't think we can do anything. Are you hungry?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead and went downstairs to cook. I got the laptop from the desk and started to look for information. I went Google and looked up "mythical creatures." Of course vampires and werewolves would be there, which made me laugh. I looked through everything that had to do with females. Till I found one link. I clicked on it and the information it had was unbelievable. _Cold skin and sweet sickly breath and sexually hypnotic…when in human form_. Human form? I read further. _When in demon form, skin because gray and hard as metal, long sharp nails appear, yellow demon eyes take over, lips become white, and large bat-like wings appear. It only turns at night because this is the time when everyone is vulnerable. They come upon sleeping persons and have sexual intercourse. Mostly rape them. These demons are not ordinary_._ Some legends call the Sexual Demons of the Night. Religious legends call these demons Succubus or Succubi (for plural). Incubus or Incubi are male sexual demons. _

Oh. My God.

"JACOB!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey guys. For Jazmin I decided to make Megan Fox as her. Lol.**_


	14. Foretelling Dream?

Chapter 14: Foretelling Dream?

"JACOB!" I yelled as loud as I could to get his ass over here. In one second he was by the door.

"What's wrong Nessie?" He looked freakin' worried. Well wait till he reads this article.

"Look. Read this." Jake came over by me and looked at the laptop.

"_Cold skin and sweet sickly breath and sexually hypnotic…when in human form__. _What do they mean by "human form?"

"Just keep reading." I said urging for him to continue.

"_When in demon form, skin because gray and hard as metal, long sharp nails appear, yellow demon eyes take over, lips become white, and large bat-like wings appear. _Creepy." He shivered when he read that part. It was weird because I never saw him shiver from reading something this scary. "_It only turns at night because this is the time when everyone is vulnerable. They come upon sleeping persons and have sexual intercourse. Mostly rape them._ This is crazy."

I nodded in agreement and went to lay down on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and my head rested on the pillow. "Babe, what do you want to name our baby?" I asked in a small thinking voice.

"Hmm…well I do like Sienna for a girl…and for a boy I really don't know." Jake layed on the bed and put his head on my thighs. I sat up to stroke his soft hair.

"So if it's a girl we will name her Sienna Marie Black…but for a boy?" I looked down at Jacob and saw a smile on his relaxed face. "What are you thinking about?"

His smile widened. "I never thought that my life would be so amazing. It's so weird how before you were born my life was hell. The woman I loved fell for an enemy of mine. But I'm glad she fell in love with Edward because if she didn't you wouldn't be here loving me and carrying my child. I love you Nessie. I always will no matter what." He sat up and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips moved together so gracefully. Our tongues stroked each others as I locked my fingers in his soft hair. Just as we were about to go further, my cell rang.

Caller ID: _Mom_

"Hi mom."

"_Hi sweetie. I just wanted to call and make sure your fine_."

I chuckled. "Everything's fine Mom." I looked over to Jacob who had his shirt off and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist and planted his soft lips on my shoulder. I chuckled as his breath tickled my skin.

"_That's good sweetie. Anyways just wanted to tell you that we are coming home early. We will be home on Wednesday."_

Everything froze. They were coming on Wednesday?! I felt my heart beat at a fast rate. "Baby what's wrong?" Jake whispered. I turned to him. "They are coming on Wednesday!" I whispered. Jake's eyes widened and his grip on me fell.

"_Renesmee are you there?" _I heard my mom calling me again.

"Yeah Mom. I'm here. I gotta go Mom. I'm sorry. I love you."

"_Love you to sweetie. Bye."_ I hung up and started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!???? THEY ARE GOING TO BE SO PISSED!" I looked at Jake and he was asleep!

"Oh my God are you fucking serious? He's sleeping?" I took another look at him and it made my heart melt. He looked so sweet and innocent. His beautiful eyes closed and his beautiful body relaxed. His chest rose evenly as he took each breath. As I noticed these things I thought about our child. I wondered what and who he or she would look like. Or what he or she would be.

I looked at the clock and it was 4:27 p.m. While Jake was asleep I went downstairs to watch television. I was watching The Uninvited. I was very close to watching the end where Anna was the one who killed the woman who was dating her dad until I closed my eyes.

I was in a field of red roses and blue tulips. The sun was warm against my glowing skin. I looked across the field and saw my Jacob. He looked so beautiful. But his expression worried me.

"Nessie. Nessie come quick." He yelled from across the field.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked frantically as I ran to him. He opened his arms to my embrace as I panted.

"Jake what happened?"

"Look at our baby." He took my hand and led me to this empty space between the trees. I saw the same little mahogany wolf running around in circles. When it noticed my presence, it stopped and stared into my eyes. Its tail started to wag and it jumped up and down in happiness. I smiled at it and looked over at Jacob. He was smiling so sweetly and the little wolf. I kissed his cheek and bent down to pick the little cutie up. As soon as I picked it up, the little cutie changed from a little wolf, to a baby boy. His eyes were chocolate brown like mine and Jacob's, but his hair was jet black like his father's.

"Hi my little baby." I cooed at him, and he smiled. My heart melted as I saw my baby smile. I looked up at Jacob again and he looked at me. I felt exactly how he felt. I felt the warmth, love, and bliss in my heart. And so did he. But that moment was cut short as they both disappeared.

"Jacob? Baby?" I called. I went running into the depths of the woods trying to find the most important boys in my life. I ran at full speed until I saw it. This black, tall figure standing over a body. I crept closer and looked at the face. I wanted to die. My Jacob was lying there, blood dripping from his mouth and he lied face down on the ground.

The figure froze. It must have sensed my presence. Its face turned to stare at me. Its eyes bloodshot red, its lips red. But it wasn't a vampire. It was nowhere near a vampire. It was something worse. Way worse. It smiled this creepy, crazy, scary smile and I saw its sharp, very sharp, teeth.

I screamed. I was being shook by this strong force. My eyes opened and I saw Jake over me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Nessie what the hell happened?" He asked frantically. I was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. "Let's call Carlisle." He walked to the bedroom and grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

As he talked to Carlisle, my heart was racing. Something wrong was going on. Something bad was about to happen.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey guys!!!! I'm sorry for the long hold up. I had problems with the computer. So here is the next chapter. The 15**__**th**__** chapter is coming very shortly. Please review!!! :] **_


	15. Shocking

Chapter 15: Shocking

I ran the cool water down my face as I thought about the dream. My baby disappeared. Jake disappeared. But when they did, IT appeared.

"You okay Nessie?" Jake walked to the bathroom door. I could feel his eyes on me, watching as I sat there in the tub with my arms around my knees. I looked to the side that he was on, but my eyes did not land on his face. I stared at the floor where his feet were.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. "Jake…I'm really scared." I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with…horror. "I don't know what's going on Jake. I don't know if it's the baby or… Jazmin." I look down at my stomach. I layed my hand softly on my abdomen and traced little circles on it with my finger. "No. It can't be my baby. It's not my baby. How could I actually think of my baby doing this to me?"

"Babe everything will be fine. Carlisle is on his way." Jake said. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. "Speaking of the Doc…" He walked out of the bathroom and went to the front door. I got out grabbed my underwear, bra, and robe and went downstairs. I saw Jake standing with his arms crossed as Carlisle sat down.

"Hi Grandpa Carlisle." I smiled at him. The corner of his mouth lifted a little. I looked at Jacob and then at the clock. 1:32a.m. _Great_ I thought.

"So Nessie, do you mind telling me this dream?" Grandpa asked. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

I hesitated to talk for a moment, until Jake put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I was in this gorgeous field when I looked across and saw Jacob. He grabbed me and took me to go see our baby. It was a little wolf that phased into a baby boy. Then, Jake and the baby disappeared. I looked everywhere for them until I saw the most horrifying sight in my life. I saw Jacob with blood dripping from his mouth as he lied still on the ground and this…thing…this vicious, ugly thing stared at me hungrily. It wasn't a vampire though. It looked too ferocious to be one. The eyes were bloodshot red…and all its teeth were sharp."

I looked at Grandpa and then at Jacob. They both seemed so worried and serious.

"What do you think about this Doc?" Jake asked.

He was silent for a second, then spoke. "Well I can't really say much. I wish I could say 'It's just a dream, that everything will be okay' but then again I don't even know if it is." He turned to me. "Maybe Nessie you shouldn't stress so much over anything that's on your mind. Just take it easy." He gave me an assuring smile, but even he didn't see so sure about this. He shook Jacob's hand and walked out.

"Well, that was pretty interesting." Jake said as he came to sit down next to me. He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his chest, stretching my whole body out on the sofa. I exhaled. "You know, maybe it was just a stupid nightmare. I was into that whole article about a succubus's powers and crap that it got stuck in my head." I chuckled.

I looked up at Jacob and saw him smile. "Nessie you've always been like that. Whenever we would read you stories you would either act them out the next day or dream about them that same night." The corner of my mouth lifted. "I was a foolish child Jake."

"You still are a foolish child. Just more beautiful." He planted a small kiss on my forehead. My smile widened and I closed my eyes. I was thinking about the future I wanted. My baby in my arms and me in Jacob's. My parents cooking a family…oh crap my parents!

I jumped up from the couch and stood in front of Jacob. He gave me this stupid confused look. "Ness-"

"Jake there's only two days left till my parents come home. And what about your dad?" I was walking back and forth shaking my ass off. I was so freaking nervous.

Jacob stood up from the couch and grabbed my shoulders. "Nessie don't worry. We can get through this. I know your dad might want to kick my ass 'cause of this but he knows it was bound to happen. Maybe a lot later than he expected but…"

That's when it hit me. Jake and I had sex for only three days. Humans are pregnant two weeks after they've had sex. But then again they have to miss their period. Vampires don't have periods. But when humans are pregnant with vampire babies, their pregnancy and labor happens faster than a normal human's. But I made love to a werewolf.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of my cell.

Caller ID: _Mom_

"Hey Mom."

"_Hi Nessie, are you and Jacob behaving_?"

I looked at Jacob and smiled. "Yes Mom we are behaving." Jake smirked and walked to the kitchen.

"_Hmmm…well okay. Your dad and I will stay an extra day longer. Grandma Renee was us longer_" she sighed, "_well we love you baby. Bye. Your father said to behave_."

I chuckled. "Will do, Mom. Love you, bye."

I hung up and called Grandpa Carlisle…again.

_Ring one…_

_Ring two…_

"_Hello Renesmee. How are you feeling?"_

"Grandpa, I'm a little worried that I might not be pregnant."

Silence.

"_Well come by tomorrow and I will check you. Does that sound okay?"_

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you then Grandpa. Love you bye."

"_Love you too. Bye_."

I hung up again.

Since it's already 2:30 in the morning, I figured that I would go upstairs to watch a movie. "Jake I'm going upstairs to watch a movie. Wanna join me?"

"Yea sure baby." He got his water bottle and followed me to the bedroom. I took off my robe and bra and put on my and layed beside Jacob. We put on a comedy movie that didn't even seem funny, so it helped me sleep the rest of the morning.

I woke up at 8:37 a.m. and found that Jake wasn't next to me. He was probably out with the pack. So I ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, did my hair and stuff and went out grocery shopping at 11:25. I left a note telling Jacob I was at the market. Since I had so much food I had to buy I came home at 3:17 p.m.

I noticed the note I left on the door for Jacob was gone. So I called him up.

_Ring one…_

_Ring two…_

"_Hey baby_."

"Hey babe…did you get the note on the door I left for you?"

"_Yes I did. Do you need help with the groceries_?"

"Yes I need a lot of help."

"_On my way_."

He hung up and five minutes later he was here. After we carried all the groceries in and put them away, I made dinner for him and I to eat in the living room. We put on two movies: Valentine's Day featuring Taylor Lautner (such a hottie) and Obsessed featuring Beyonce.

It was 9:57 p.m. I was very nervous for tomorrow. I really hoped that I was pregnant. I want to start a family with the man I love.

Jake and I went to bed but I could hardly sleep. I was really nervous. And Jake's snoring wasn't helping tonight. So I just read a book. After a few pages I knocked out.

I was walking in the meadow with Jacob. My belly was round and huge! I felt the baby kick my stomach so I told Jake to put his hand there.

"There's nothing there." He said.

I looked confused. "Jake its right here. The baby's right here." I told him, but he shook his head like I was crazy.

"Nessie there is nothing there!" I looked at my stomach and saw that it was flat, deflated.

I screamed as I saw blood drip down my legs. Then it all vanished.

I looked up at the ceiling breathing very hard. I turn to find Jacob's eyes still closed and snoring softly. I leaned into his ear.

"Jake, baby we have to wake up and go to Grandpa Carlisle's."

He groaned in annoyance. "What time is it?" He asked.

"8:28 in the morning. Come on baby lets go."

"Why do we have to go?"

"To see the baby. Come on lets go." Jake got up so fast when he heard that we will see the baby, if there really is a baby. So we showered (not together), got dressed, ate and went to Grandpa's.

"Hello you guys." Grandma Esme greeted us. We saw everyone watching T.V. and they all said hi and we said hi and yada yada yada.

So Jake and I followed Grandpa to the medical room where he has all his instruments and stuff.

"Nessie would you mind if layed on this bed for an ultra sound?"

I shook my head and got on the bed. I lifted my shirt to my stomach would show, but not my boobs of course.

I was really nervous but Jake seemed more nervous then me do to his sweaty palms.

And there it was. We looked at the screen and found a little, very little body in my stomach.

"Well Nessie, you're pregnant and that's your baby." Grandpa said so sweetly. Jacob gave me small kiss on the lips.

"That's OUR baby." Jake corrected.

"So there's a few things you should know. The baby will be a hybrid as well. The first of its kind actually. It will be a human, werewolf, and vampire. Mostly werewolf and human. One your abdomen grows bigger we can see what kind of abilities it will have."

"Thanks Doc." We got up and left to home. "I love you Jacob. You're giving me the most precious gift ever."

"Baby you're giving ME the most precious gift. You're giving me a baby. I love you so much." He gave me a kiss on the lips and returned to the road. We were outside my house when we saw my parent's car in the driveway.

I got out and ran to the door and found them waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I greeted. I gave them both a hug and as soon as Jacob entered the house, everything went terrible.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU MUTT?" My dad yelled furiously.

I ran to Jacob and guarded him.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" I yelled at my dad.

Today is gonna be one hell of a day.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm really really sorry about the hold up. I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave some reviews (: **_


	16. Explanation

Chapter 16: Explanation

"Dad it wasn't his fault! It wasn't even planned!" I yelled across the room. Jacob was behind me breathing heavily from anger. _Please don't phase Jake. PLEASE don't._ I begged in my head.

"Let the mutt phase. I wanna kick his hairy ass!" My father screamed.

"Edward stop. Let's just talk about this. As much as I want you to kick this mutt's ass let's be adults and settle this like adults okay?" My mom implied.

"Edward, as much as I want to _fight _you, I'm not about to phase and battle with my love's father. Now let's do what Bella said and calm down." Jacob said.

I looked at my dad's face and saw his nostrils flare so furiously. My mother led him to the couch and I did the same with Jacob.

Their eyes did not leave each others. It was like fire and ice going at each other. I looked at my mother who had a frown on her face, of course. I turned to Jacob. He turned to me. My nails were practically digging in my skin, but not hard enough for blood to gush. Jacob put his hand on top of mine and grabbed my fingers tightly.

"So Renesmee…tell us what happened." My father demanded. My heart was pumping rapidly; the blood in my body was boiling from the nervousness. Even though my parents know that I'm pregnant, it's still hard to tell them what happened.

"Well when you guys left, Jacob came buy to take care of me and-"

My father cut me off and looked at Jacob. "When I said take care of her Jacob I didn't mean to fucking knock her up! Why the-"

"Let her finish Edward." My mother said in a firm voice. "Continue."

"And we confessed our feelings for each other and danced and…well I think you know what happened after the dance." I said.

It was quiet for a moment. My parents were looking at the ground. I looked back at Jake and continued. "Three days after that I took a test and it was a positive. We told everyone already. Except for Jake's dad. And then I started having this weird dream that this thing killed Jake and-"

"I wish it killed him in reality." My father commented. Jake growled at him.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"Continue." Mom said.

"Well then we told Carlisle; he said not to worry. He performed an ultrasound today and I am pregnant with Jake's baby."

Silence again.

I can imagine what's going through my parents' heads. Their 17-year old daughter pregnant with a wolf's baby.

"No Renesmee that is NOT what we are thinking." My father said.

I looked at him confused.

"We are thinking that our 7-YEAR OLD daughter is PREGNANT with a WOLF'S baby."

"Dad you're going to have to deal with this. This isn't something I can change or WANT to change. I am pregnant and I'm happy."

"Look Edward, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But I am not sorry that I got her pregnant because I love her to death and I want a family with her." Jacob added as he wrapped an arm around my waist tightly.

"Jacob we understand that you love her, but it didn't mean that you could get her pregnant while we were away!" My mother growled.

I was about to say something when Jacob's friend appeared at the door.

"Hey guys I brouuuuh" Seth stopped as he saw my parents.

"Hey Seth come one in." Mother insisted.

"Umm no it's okay I'll come back later." I wish Seth didn't acknowledge the fact that we were having a conversation. He can be very polite at times and it gets a little annoying.

"Look you guys we are going to finish this conversation later. We'll be out." I said. I really didn't care that my parents disapproved of this. It's my life. Although I wish they would be happy for me. Jake and I headed out with Seth and got into the car.

"So what's up Seth?" I asked as Jake drove the car.

"I brought a present for you guys." He gave me a little bracelet with little golden charms on it.

"This is so sweet of you Seth, but it's a little small for our hands. And it's one bracelet." I commented.

"Oh yea it's not really for YOU GUYS. It's for the baby." He added with a huge grin. "It's for keeping the bad spirits away."

"Bad spirits?" I questioned.

"Yup." He replied with the same big grin.

"Does it work on adults too?" I asked.

"Umm I'm not sure. Does it Jake?" Seth looked at Jake for an answer. He was silent and then answered. "Yea I'm sure it does. I heard that one of our ancestors used one and it worked."

"That's great! Seth, can you make one for me please?" I begged. I gave him that cute little puppy face (which worked with Jake since he's a wolf and all).

"Sure, Nessie." Seth smiled at me and then turned to look out the window. I looked at Jake and noticed that his look was so frustrated and serious. I lent in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned to me and forced a smile.

"Baby can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me but didn't answer. What the hell? "Babe, tell me what's wrong." I said firmly. His eyes were still on the road. Now, I was getting angry. "Jake tell me." No reply. I had enough. "Pull the car over." I demanded.

"Why?" Oh yeah THAT he hears.

"PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER!" I yelled at him. The guy was pissing me off.

"Okay okay I am." He slowed down on the dirt and stopped the car. I got out all pissed and headed for the trees. I heard him and Seth get out as well.

"NESSIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Jake yelled.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I yelled back without turning around.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

I stopped. Is he freaking serious? He doesn't know what he did wrong?

"Are you serious? You don't know?"

He gave me this confused look. I looked at Seth who looked a little terrified. "Jake ever since we left my parents you had this damn attitude."

"I just don't like the fact that you're parents have to criticize your age when they fucked at 17-18! It's pure hypocrisy." Jacob explained.

"Are you calling my parents hypocrites?"

"That's exactly what I'm calling them." He replied.

"Maybe they just wanted what's best for me! But all you do is care about yourself and how your dick can pleasure me!"

I looked at Seth who blushed about what I said. Jacob frowned even more.

"Don't be fucking saying this shit in front of Seth! He's a little young and innocent to hear this!" Jacob shouted.

"Well then I'm leaving." I said calmly and walked off into the woods. I hoped that Jake would come after me and smother me in kisses and apologize, but I honestly knew that he was too upset to do that. I heard heavy footsteps running my way. Not as heavy as Jacob's though.

"Nessie come back please. Jake wants you to go back." Seth insisted.

I kept walking. "If he wants me to go back tell him to come over here and apologize."

"He's too upset. And I don't want you guys breaking up or anything like that."

"But why do I have to go back? Why can't he be a wolf and come apologize to me?" It was sad that I had to make the effort to apologize when he started it.

It was quiet. Too quiet. I looked around and noticed that we were deep in the woods. I must have been walking FAST.

"You know maybe I should go back, but because it doesn't seem safe to me out here." I stated.

"I agree." It was a little while before Seth spoke again. "You know Nessie, Jake is awfully sorry though." I looked at him and he continued. "He said that he didn't mean to make you mad but you're parents are trying to keep you as a child when you're not anymore. He wants a family with you and doesn't want your parents criticizing what you guys do. Actually he said he doesn't care what your parents think. As long as you're happy." Seth quoted.

I smiled. But I would've been happier if Jake said this himself. "You know Seth, you're like a little brother to me. You're fun, outgoing, immature, all that good stuff, BUT you can also be good at killing intimate moments. You could've let him tell me that." I snorted.

Seth just smiled and said "Well, I didn't know that you wanted to wait for him to tell you." It took about 10 minutes for us to arrive at Jake's car. He was standing at the hood with his arms crossed staring at the ground. I looked at him hoping he would look up, but he didn't. So I went to his direction to get in the car when all of a sudden his arm got mine and pulled me to his chest. My arms wrapped around him tightly as his did the same. My face was at the side of his neck and so was his.

"I'm sorry Nessie." Jake whispered. "I didn't mean what I said. I just want us to be happy baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry." I smiled against his neck. I breathed in his musky-sweet scent that I missed the whole time Seth and I were in the woods.

"I love you Jacob. I'm sorry too." I looked up at him and gave him a small, sweet, passionate kiss. I missed the sweet taste of his lips too.

"This is all nice and everything, but can we get going?" Seth called from inside the car.

"Dammit Seth." Jacob swore. I laughed as we both got into the car.

"I was right Seth. You ARE a good at killing intimate moments." I chuckled. Seth just snorted. Jake started the car and drove to Billy's. We drove up and all got out of the car.

"Well I wonder who this could be." Billy rolled up to the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Dad." Jacob hugged his father and stepped in the house. "Hello Renesmee." He greeted to me. "Hello Billy." And gave him a hug as well. And so did Seth.

We Billy lead Seth and I to the couch as Jacob brought his dad some water. Then he came over and sat by me.

"Dad we came here 'cause we have some big news." Jacob started. Billy seemed a little confused so he took a sip of water.

"Billy…we're pregnant." I finished. Billy looked so shocked. The water fell from his hand and the glass broke.

"Dad…are you okay?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. The seventeenth chapter is coming up! Go onto my profile and vote what gender you want their baby to be. Love you guys! **_


	17. Warnings

Chapter 17: Warnings

I became worried. But then all of a sudden, Billy's expression changed. A huge ass grin took over his whole face. "Jacob's gonna be a dad. Now he can see what hell I've been going through for eighteen years." He laughed. Jacob made a sarcastic baby face. "I'm just playing son. Congrats."

"Thanks Dad." Jacob smiled and turned to me. Billy rolled himself into the kitchen. Jacob took both my hands and entwined his fingers with mine. "I love you." His soft lips whispered against my cheek.

Two hours later, we left Billy's house. While we were driving home, I looked in the rear view mirror which was facing Seth. As I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel this…overwhelming protectiveness and love for Seth.

He was just so beautiful looking as he watched the trees pass by us. He was like my brother. I would've done anything for him and still would till the day I die. He looked at the mirror and smiled. I smiled back and looked at the road.

We dropped Seth off at his house and then headed to my house. My hands were shivering so vigorously between my thighs. I was scared to enter the house knowing my parents were so disappointed and upset.

I felt a comforting hand stroke my hair as we got closer. I tried to look at him, but couldn't. I was stressing so much over my parents' reaction. Most teenagers would be like "Fuck you!" to their parents, but to me, they were my life, besides Jacob and Seth.

Seth. Why did I care about him so much? Did he imprint on me…as well? No. That couldn't be. Werewolves couldn't imprint on the same person…could they?

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

I couldn't be in love with her. It wasn't right. She was my brother's imprint. Unless… I imprinted on her as well. No. That wasn't possible either. I would've felt something. God, this was like Jacob and Bella all over again. Except I wasn't in love with Nessie. And she's carrying Jacob's baby. What the hell was up with me?

I went into my room and lied down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling listening to the noises outside. Birds chirping, cars driving by, animals attacking their prey…and the fact that I had better hearing than everyone else in the pack made my confused feelings for Renesmee disappear. As I listened to the sounds outside, I became sleepy. After a while I let my eyelids close.

I sat at the shore watching the sun rise. "Seth!" I heard my name being called. I got up and looked to the sides. No one. I looked behind me. Nothing. "Seth." My name was whispered so softly this time. I turned around to find a girl. She had a white silky dress on and had long, beautiful hair. But I couldn't see her face. All of a sudden the sun was gone and replaced by the darkness.

I was alone again. "Seth!" Someone screamed my name so loud I winced. "Seth! Seth!" I ran to the direction I heard my name being called. "SETH! SETH!" The voice got louder and louder as I ran faster and faster. The muscles in my legs felt like they were about to burst out of my skin. My heart pumped harder than ever. I had reached my destination. I wanted to look away, but couldn't as I saw the dead bodies from my pack spread everywhere. Sam's intestines were pulled from his body, Jared's limbs were torn, Embry's heart was half eaten, Quil's eyes and tongue were gone, and…Jacob's head was detached from his body.

Rage and sadness filled within me. I looked up to find my sister's body pierced to the branch above me. Tears blurred my vision…until I saw the most horrifying scene ever. There Nessie was, dead and bloody as this thing with gray skin hunched over her stomach, eating her insides. Then it paused to look up at me. Its bloodshot eyes were staring at me and very slowly…it opened its mouth and shrieked. Its razor sharp teeth were stained with the blood from Nessie's body. "You're next."

I woke up so damn sweaty my sheets were soaked. I looked at the clock. 8:47 p.m. Damn, how long was I asleep? I got my cell and called Nessie.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring. _

Renesmee answered. _"Hey Seth. What's up?" _

"Where are you at?"

"_In my room. Why?"_

"Where's Jacob?"

"_He's at Billy's. What's wrong?" _

"I'll tell you in a bit." I hung up the phone and called Jacob.

_Ring._

_Ring. _

"_What up Seth?"_

"Jake it's important. Pick me up so we can talk."

"_Okay."_ We both hung up. I was freaking nervous as hell. I put on my shorts and went outside. Jacob's wolf arrived sooner than I expected. He phased and put his shorts on. "Okay I'm here so what's wrong?" Jacob sounded annoyed. "Well what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I had an argument with Nessie again. So can you tell me what's wrong 'cause I could've been watching that football game that's on right now." He said.

"Uhh well I had a dream." I said. He cocked an eyebrow and stared at me. "You called me over…because you had a dream? What the fuck Seth? I could be eating those delicious looking brownies Nessie bought for me."

"Jake it was a weird dream. The whole pack was dead and Nessie was being eaten by this…creepy looking thing. It had gray skin and had red, red eyes." Jake's eyes fell to the ground.

"Wow. That's almost like Nessie's dream. Did you guys watch like a horror movie or something?" He looked back up at me. "Umm no we didn't. Well I don't know about Nessie, but I didn't." I said.

"Maybe it's a phase for you hormonal teens. I remember I would have those dreams. I still have them sometimes. Just go back in the house and get some rest. I'm going home." He phased and ran home.

Maybe he's right. Maybe it's just a phase. I just hoped it would end soon.

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

God, what a long day! First that dream with Nessie, then we see the baby, after that an argument with her parents, an argument with her, then ANOTHER argument with her, and finally Seth calls me at 8:50 in the freaking night just to tell me a damn dream he had!

I got home and directly into the kitchen. A nice, big box of powdered brownies was waiting to be devoured. I went into the living room to find the game over. Another disappointment. I went into my room and lied down thinking about my argument with Nessie.

"_You know what Nessie, I love you so much and I try to get along with your parents now, but they are really pissing me off! What the hell is so wrong with you being pregnant?" I paced back and forth as she sat on her bed. _

"_Maybe they didn't expect for me to become pregnant so young." Her voice sounded soothing, but not soothing enough for me to calm down. "No it's not that. You're parents still fucking hate me."_

"_They don't hate you Jacob. They just don't want me pregnant so young. Why do you always assume they hate you? If they did, then you wouldn't be in my room arguing with me." _

"_You're parents aren't home. They are at Carlisle's. That's why I'm here. Maybe they want us to argue so that you can get an abortion and so you can leave me." She gave me a stupid look. "Jacob, why the fuck would I leave you and get an abortion? And stop blaming my parents!" She sounded firm. _

"_Think about it. A werewolf and a vampire mixed together…that's a union of enemies! They hate me because that baby inside your womb is combined with a werewolf!" _

"_Stop it Jacob! They don't hate you because I'm pregnant! I know my parents!" She got up and started shaking. Usually I would be the one shaking by this point._

"_You don't know your damn parents well enough! I do!" _

"_Then why the hell are you here right now Jake? Why don't you just go home and leave me alone right now?" Her face was inches away from mine. I could feel her temper rising as we continued to argue. Then I finally stopped._

_I calmly took a step back. "Fine. I'll leave." I walked out of her room and out of her house. _

Looking back at the argument, I realized I was kinda being an asshole towards her parents. Maybe they don't hate me. Maybe they just hate the fact I got their daughter pregnant. But I think it's very hypocritical of them to be mad at Nessie for being pregnant at a young age.

I looked over by the T.V and saw my phone, deciding whether or not I should call Renesmee. Even though I loved her so much and wanted to make up to her, my male ego got in the way. She'd call first right? I gave her 15 minutes.

_1 hour later…_

Nothing. Damn it, I'll call her myself. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal. It's not like she would hate me or not want to talk to me…right?

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I had moved cities and had to get everything back in place. Haha. I hope you like this chapter. 3**_


	18. Questioning

Chapter 18: Questioning

It's been a day since Jacob and I had last spoken. And to be honest, I'd already forgotten about why we argued. I sat on my bed staring at the blank wall, thinking about him. I hated being away from him that long. I really did. But I'm not going to go kiss his ass either. The only part I knew was that it was his fault he and I had that argument. My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. I looked at my phone. A text.

_*Seth*: Hey Nessie…are u ok? You haven't spoken to anyone since that argument with Jacob._

Reply: _Yea I'm fine. Just needed some time to think. I actually forgot why we argued. What are you doing up so late? _

_*Seth*: Yeah don't worry about that. Jake's been here mopin' around like he has no life. :P And I'm playing a video game. I'll talk to you in the morning._

Jacob has been acting like a damn asshole lately. Is he guilty about something? I picked up my cell again to call Rosalie, but my door bell rang. Ironically, she was at the door to talk to me about Jacob.

"What exactly are you going to make?" She asked while was taking out a pan from the cupboard.

"Blood Drops. You'll like them. Trust me." I grabbed the sack of blood from her purse and poured it in a cup. "What are Blood Drops? Sounds like a pill for constipation." She mocked. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Naw, it's a candy/appetizer recipe I came up with."

Rosalie smiled. I went to the fridge to get that big Hershey's bar I left. "Rosalie, what's wrong with me?" I looked at her from across the kitchen. She frowned as crushed the little pieces of chocolate. I heard her footsteps come to an end beside me.

"Look at me Renesmee." I slowly faced my head toward hers. Her beautiful amber eyes mesmerized me while she spoke. "I never liked Jacob and never will. But the fact that he's acting like a complete ass wipe makes me HATE him. But I won't hurt him because of your love for him and my beauty will be gone. Just wait for him to say something. If he doesn't talk to you by tomorrow…then leave his ass."

"Auntie, I can't leave him. He imprinted on me and our love is strong. Stronger than anyone will ever know and understand. For God's sake, I'm carrying his child!" I looked at my parents' picture on the table by the T.V. "Even my own parents wouldn't understand the feeling of imprinting."

"Baby, let's not get this mutt in the way of our time alone." She smiles. She sat back down on the couch and put on X-Men: First Class. She grabbed one my Drops hesitantly and put it in her mouth. A look of awe fell upon her. "My gosh Nessie... this is…GREAT!"  
I smirked. "I told you. I put a lot more blood in yours 'cause Grandpa Carlisle told me too much would make a vampire's teeth fester."

After she ate the rest of the set of her remaining Blood Drops, Rosalie lifted my chin and said with a straight face, "'Tempt not a desperate man' as Shakespeare once wrote. He knew what the hell he was talking about." She kissed my cheek, winked, and walked out the door.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about her words. As I was walking up the stairs for my room, the doorbell rang. I looked, and then walked towards the door. I slowly reached my hand out for the knob and quickly opened it. My heart warmed with excitement, but my blood boiled with anger.

"It's late. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. I took a step back as he stepped in. He grabbed the back of my neck firmly, but gently and pulled me into a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away with his hand still on my neck caressing me softly. Though I was affected by the kiss, I was still pissed off at him.

"So you think you can make everything better with a kiss?" I crossed my arms together.

"Didn't I?" He gave me that boyish grin.

"Jake, you haven't spoken to me in a day and you come over here kissing me like I'm supposed to forget everything that happened?" Even though I had forgotten why we had fought, it still doesn't make it okay for him to do that.

"Nessie I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I have a lot of things on my mind and I'm trying to figure out a way to handle them. I hope you can forgive me." He kissed my hand, and then looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Where are you parents?"

I opened the fridge to get my set of remaining Blood Drops. "They went to go see a movie. Want more "sparkles" in their lives."

"They already have enough sparkles on themselves. How much more could they want?" He made a disgusted face when he looked at my plate. "What the hell are those?"

I smiled and said "Blood Drops. Wanna try one?" Suspiciously, he grabbed one and sniffed it. "Real blood? What kind?" He squinted his eyes.

I smirked. "Just try it and you tell me what kind you think it is since your senses are freaking great." He shrugged and started to chew on it slowly. His lips trembled. "My…gosh, Nessie. This is so GOOD!" He grabbed more and started gobbling them down.

"Well you might be a vampire too, My Jacob." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his mouth full.

"I mean you love human blood too." He abruptly stopped, looked at me in shock, and choked up all the Drops he could. "Why the hell would you do that to me Renesmee? WHY?" He kept gagging to bring up the Drops he felt he still had left.

"Two reasons: One-you deserved it and two- you've drank animal blood. What's the different between animal and human blood? Aren't us humans animals as well?"

He glared at me and then in one swift move, picked me up and twirled me around. "Where would I be without you?" Jake looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I could stare at them without ever getting bored. It was like drowning in an ocean of chocolaty goodness. MY own ocean.

"Lost." We both chuckled and then he gave me one last kiss before going back home.

I ran back up to my room with butterflies in my stomach, feeling like a giddy little teenager who got her first kiss. I laid there under the covers, taking off to my own world.

_Nessie_… I ran through the woods, following the calling voice. _Nessie…_ It grew louder, which meant I was getting closer. I stopped at the cliffs to find Seth standing there watching the sun rise shirtless. "Seth? What are you doing?"

He looked at me and smiled. "My Nessie, so beautiful." I looked at him confused. "Seth, what's going on?" He came closer to me, taking my hands into his. Though I didn't know what was happening, I didn't pull away. He kissed my cheek, moving his way down to my neck. I shivered at his warmth. "Seth wha-" He cut me off by softly sweeping his lips across mine.

"Sweet…like candy." He said after licking his lips. The sun rose higher than ever, warming my skin at the right temperature. "You're so beautiful. And you're all mine."

"I'm what?" He chuckled and stepped closer. "You're mine, Love. Your lips, your body…" he put his hand on my stomach, "our son…all mine." His lips fell upon mine, making us move as one.

I tried to pull away, but was in such a trance, I didn't have the strength to. His hand reached around me untying the bow keeping my nightgown on. As I felt the fabric hit the floor, his gaze made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Beautiful." He kissed my neck and started making his way down to my breasts. My breathing became heavier and the heat between my legs increased.

We both fell to the ground, placing himself between my legs. His kisses lowered below my bellybutton. I pulled him up towards me, colliding my lips to his. My tongue entered his delicious mouth, dancing with his tongue. His fingers glided down almost touching my wetness. He pulled away, only to look into my eyes. "This is the beginning." He whispered. And with that, he pushed his fingers into me. "Ahhh!" I moaned in pleasure.

My eyes opened. My heart was racing, yet I was calm. It was still dark. I looked at the clock beside me. _2:27 a.m. _I looked up at the ceiling, feeling a bit discombobulated. I had to be honest to myself. I did enjoy that dream I just had. But with Seth? Really? Of all people, it had to be Seth?

I became pissed at myself for even dreaming about him like that. He's like my little brother. And I couldn't be in love with him. It would be impossible, wouldn't it? I belong to Jacob and only Jacob. "My God I better not turn into my mother."

I laid there questioning myself. That's what I've been doing my whole life: questioning. And it's fucking annoying! Why couldn't I just be sure about what I want in life? Everything is so damn complicated.

_5 Hours Later….._

The sun's light blasted through the windows. The brightness was strong enough to awaken me. I started the shower and played some music to help evade thoughts about the dream. I already knew I couldn't tell Jake about it. But what do we have if we didn't have honesty?

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

I sat there on my couch watching _Three's Company_, thinking about Renesmee. Her beautiful, bronze hair, her rosy cheeks. My God, she was an angel. My angel. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

I hurried to the door to find Sam standing there with furious expressions. "What's up?"

"We found some unusual footprints. They were headed to the Cullens' direction." Sam said firmly.

"Show me." We phased and headed for the footprint's direction. Leah, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Seth had joined in. _What's going on? Paul told us that you found alien footprints? _Seth asked.

_Paul, you dumbass, Sam found UNUSUAL footprints. _Jared corrected. Paul corrected, _If they are unusual, then they are alien. _

_You don't have to be a smartass now. _Jared growled. _Shut up the both of you. _Sam ordered. We reached the footprints. The prints dug deep into the ground. I looked closer and saw that there were three deformed toes.

_What kind of prints would you say those are if not "alien?" _Paul sarcastically asked.

_Well, it doesn't look human. Unless it was born with three toes on each foot. _Leah implied. Sam sniffed the printed soil. _It's definitely not human. It's not a vampire either. I would've picked up the dreadful stench. But the prints have no smell at all. Leah, go phase and put some clothes on. _

Right after she left, we phased into human form and clothed ourselves. Leah came returned shortly after, looking a bit aggravated. Probably because we won't let her see us naked, even though we're wolves.

"Okay, we should split up in two's to see if we can find more tracks. Jacob, choose your half." Sam said.

It wasn't hard to choose. "Seth, Leah, Quil, come with me." We parted from Sam searched on the path towards Nessie's house. "So what do you think it could be?" Seth asked.

"Not sure yet." I answered.

"Well whatever it is…isn't alone." Quil pointed to the ground which revealed more footprints side by side identical to the ones we just saw. We followed the trails which came to an end. I looked straight ahead and felt my blood boil.

"Nessie's house." Seth indicated with disbelief. I took a step closer where the last print ended, which was about ten feet away from Nessie's front door. "Quil and Leah, go check around Nessie's house for more prints now." I ordered.

I turned away from the house. "Jacob?" Seth's voice trembled a bit, but was still calm.

"Nessie said it has no scent" I turned to face Seth, "and that they came out at night for their most vulnerable victims."

I felt a cooling drop on my forehead. Seth looked up, and his serious expression was replaced with confusion. "Jacob, the trees." I looked up.

"Oh, fuck."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's note: Hey guys, how you been? I'm sorry I took so long. Just been really, really busy. Don't worry. The 19**__**th**__** chapter is in progress and will be up shortly. Please visit my profile to vote on the new poll. Thanks:)**_


End file.
